Avenging SHIELD
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: [AU] Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).
1. In My Veins

_**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**_

**Summary:** Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight Loki. They have fought their own battles, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_First shot at an AoS fanfiction but I lost count to the Avengers fanfiction I have written and published here or on tumblr. Give it a shot, please. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 1** – _In My Veins_

Getting a drink was never the code for 'let's meet up and have hot, passionate sex', no, it really was only meant to be a drink where they could talk about what has been happening to them, to the team, to S.H.I.E.L.D., to discuss their next move. Obviously they were attracted to each other and obviously, they had feelings that they needed to discuss. But a drink turned into three, and their serious talk turned into harmless flirting. Harmless flirting turned into a make-out session and before Skye knew it, she was tugging Grant by the hand and pulling him to her bedroom. Soon, they were ripping each other's clothes and months of attraction and desire came crashing down on both of them, making them forget the chaos of a world outside that door.

After what Skye was positive it was their third go, they fell asleep. Or at least, she did. Skye woke up when she felt the loss of his heat. She searched the dark room for his figure and found the light of the bathroom on, and hushed voice. Frowning, Skye quietly removed herself from the bed and tip-toed to the door. At that ungodly hour, with who could he possibly be talking? Everyone that they trusted was in Providence.

"Yes, sir, I got the information," Skye heard. "No, she was easy," her heart dropped to the ground, shattering, as a cold sensation filled her inside and froze her in place. "I know, sir. I'll take the back-up disk and the password back first thing in the morning. Yes, then we come back for the girl and to write the team off. They are not going anywhere soon, it should be no problem."

Skye covered her mouth with her hand. It couldn't be true, but her ears were not deceiving her. Grant could only be talking with Garrett. Take the girl? It was her. Write the team off? Grant was talking about killing Coulson, May, Trip and Fitzsimmons. Skye felt sick and dizzy as she realized everything had been a lie. Since the beginning. All was a lie. Grant Ward was a lie. Her stupid school girl crush had made her blind and _easy_.

Hearing Grant about to end the call, she hurried to the bed. Her brain working a mile per hour. Skye could not let him know that she was aware of his betrayal and even though all she wanted to do right now was making a punching bag out of him, she had to play the part of fool. Taking five deep breaths, she shook herself. She had time to freak out later. Right now was about damage control.

"Skye?"

Her head turned to his direction as he gave her a hesitant smile.

"I thought I left you asleep," he raised his eyebrows, approaching the bed and laying down, facing her.

Skye forced herself to smile a sweet, innocent, clueless smile. "And you did, but I woke up missing you," she bit her lower lip.

"I wasn't very far away," Grant whispered kissing the corner of her lips, one hand coming to the curve of her waist.

The hacker wanted to scream and burst into angry tears. Hours ago she was in a state of bliss that no one could imagine, he had been the best thing that had happened in the last couple of days and now she felt so betrayed, that it took all of her will to touch him and make it look like she was the Skye from a couple of hours ago.

"Skye?"

No. He could not become suspicious under any circumstances. Right now, her main priority it was not taking Grant Ward down, she could use him like he used her. What Skye wanted was to have everyone she loved safe, and for that, she would have to play a dangerous game.

Throwing one leg around him, Skye sat on his lap and kissed him, cupping his face on her hands. Her main weapon at that moment was sex. He needed to be distracted and not thinking about anything but her and that moment.

"Shut up and be with me," she whispered against his lips.

Grant happily obligated, slightly turned on because of her bossy behavior.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Two hours later, he was the one asleep. Skye made sure to really wear him out and since he was actually hurt, Grant was dead to the world. Skye sneaked out from his arms and the bed and waiting a minute to see if he woke up. Grant only shifted and hugged her pillow. It would be cute if he wasn't a traitor and a cold-blooded murderer.

Tip-toeing to his bad, she found the back-up disk and picked her laptop. HYDRA wanted their secrets? Well, Skye wanted HYDRA's secrets in return.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

When Grant woke up, he found an empty bed beside him. Immediately he sat up, wincing slightly at his cracked ribs. "Skye?" He called into the room. Nothing.

Getting up he looked around the room. Everything was in place, nothing was missing apparently. Frowning he walked towards his bag and checked for the back-up disk. It wasn't gone and he took a sigh of relief. Still, where could Skye be?

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Skye walked in wearing nothing but some yoga pants and his Operations hoodie. Her hair tousled and gleaming brown eyes, she carried a tray of food.

"Sneaked us some food while everyone is still sleeping," she shrugged. "Wanted to be a surprise," Skye added, placing the tray on the bed, her back to him.

"I woke up and you were gone. You always sleep so late and get annoyed when I wake you up early for training that I was wondering if everyone had been called for some emergency meeting," Grant lied.

"Don't be silly. I would have waked you up if there was a meeting taking place. Why wouldn't I?" She turned to him with a grin and handed him a piece of toast, while she took another and sat on the bed.

Grant shrugged. "I was hurt and since you are you, you could be letting me rest."

"You're our specialist Grant," Skye smiled up at him. "Everything that we do, goes through you. That's why we gave you the back-up disk. That's why I gave you the password. You are one of us."

Immediately Grant felt guilt settling in his stomach and he lost his appetite, staring down at his hands.

"But Trip has joined the team and he's a specialist like I am."

"AC is wary of Trip. Jemma trusts him because of what happened at the HUB, but since he spent so much time with Garrett, AC is still trying to figure out if he can really trust him or not."

Grant swallowed and chewed on his toast slowly. Trip was a decent and loyal friend. Coulson was wrong. Grant felt bad about his allegiance with Garrett by the minute, but if he gave himself up now, it would mean the death of everyone. Skye included. He could not let Garrett lay a finger on her head. She meant too much.

"You are this team's specialist. You jumped out of a plane to save Simmons, you befriended Leo, you earned Coulson's trust and…got lucky with Agent May," Skye rolled her eyes, a spark of jealous erupting inside of her, while Grant smirked in her direction at the May jab. He did sleep with May, but what he felt with Skye – for Skye – was different. It was pure and real. May was nothing but the mission. "You're our guy."

It would have been less painful if she had shot him in the heart right there. Skye was reminding him that these people trusted him with their lives and that they cared about him. The two scientists that he had grown fond off, the man that showed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. still meant for something, the agent that proved that darkness can be a part of you but that you can still be loyal and look out for your friends…

"Grant, what is it? Is it the toast? You look like you're going to throw up. Oh, are you in pain? Do you want some painkillers?!" Skye fussed over him, and Grant wondered if he looked that bad.

"I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen and to never forget it," Grant said grabbing her hands and forcing her brown eyes to look up to his hazel ones.

Skye pursed her lips before nodding. "I'm listening."

"I'm loyal to you," he began because that was what he was deciding. Skye was the one to whom he needed to be loyal. She was the light to his darkness. "I wasn't expecting to feel what I feel for you and right now, it's the only good thing I have with me."

"W-what do you feel for me?" Skye asked, choking up a bit because it was getting harder and harder to keep this charade.

Grant sighed and looked at her petite hands, before looking up to her doe eyes. "I love you, Skye."

Skye swallowed a gasp as her body went numb. Grant took the opportunity to kiss her one last time. "I'm going to take a shower," he whispered, not wanting to stay and test his luck. His time was running out. He had to go and give Garrett what he wanted before he stormed the place and shot everyone in sight.

The hacker watched him go as angry tears started to spill from her eyes. How dare he be so cruel? How dare he speak of love when he was betraying them all, ranting their location and their secrets to Garrett? How can he destroy her heart, her happiness, her soul like that? Clenching her fists, Skye gritted her teeth. Her plan was good and she had to stick with it, but it would be so easy to go inside that bathroom and beat him up for all he was doing to her. He seemed sincere, but then again, he has been looking sincere from the beginning, so how would Skye know if this was real, _real_?

But a small part of her was whispering that his words were true. That she should go inside that bathroom, profess her love as well and have a final goodbye, before their bubble shattered.

Skye took a deep breath. This was probably the last time she would ever see, kiss and touch her S.O. and even if she was hurting, even if she was mad, she fell in love with the irresistible villain. Getting up, she removed her clothes, got inside the bathroom and his shower.

Grant didn't mask his surprise on seeing his Rookie there. His heart did a little leap of joy right there, but it immediately fell when he thought that this could very well be the last time they were like this. She didn't hate him right now, however, she would. But while she was still his Rookie, Grant wanted to enjoy it.

"I love you too," Skye whispered and that was all that he needed to claim her lips.

* * *

**R & R ?**


	2. You Don't Care About Me

_**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**_

**Summary:** Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_First shot at an AoS fanfiction but I lost count to the Avengers fanfiction I have written and published here or on tumblr. Give it a shot, please. _

_**Warning:**__ Episode 19 will have no influence on the story. I haven't seen it yet and also, this is getting AU, so obviously, some things are not going to match with canon._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 2** – _You Don't Care About Me_

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? We have a lot to fight for, Ward, but embarking on that journey will be highly dangerous."

Skye sat on the couch and pretended to ignore Ward and Coulson talking. Her heart was heavier by the minute. She wanted to rant him out to Coulson right there, but for her plan to work, Ward had to leave thinking that his cover was still intact and that when he came back with Garrett, the team would still be there to be slaughtered. Well, not on Skye's watch!

"Sir, we need all the help we can get. Agent Hand trusted this information about the safe house to me, because she knew I could get to them and getting to them, meant that they could support you. Let me do this, sir, for the team and for the agents that are still out there wanting to fight HYDRA."

Oh, Ward was a good spy. Even more so than Skye thought. He lied so effortlessly, that if there were annual awards for liars, Ward would take them all home. She felt sorry for Coulson. People have been playing him from the start. May, Fury…and now the agent he trusted was stabbing him in the back with every word. Just for that alone, she wanted to choke Ward with her bare hands.

"Alright, I'll let you go. But if I don't hear from you in the next twelve hours…"

"Don't worry, sir, you will. I guarantee you that."

"Then you have my permission to go. Pack all the weapons that you can. You never know what you will find."

"Yes, sir."

Coulson left the room, leaving Skye and Ward alone. _Time to keep playing, Skye._

"You really have to go alone?" Skye muttered, pretending to be worried and upset.

Ward hesitated while sitting in front of her. "Do you want to come with me?" He wanted her to say yes. He would hid her. He would tell her the truth, apologize and lock her up until it was safe for her. If she said yes right now…

Was he kidding her right now? He wanted to personally take her to Garrett to be a lab rat? "I'm more useful here, Grant," she shook her head.

Ward sighed. Yeah, it wasn't going to be that easy and if he pressure her, he would raise suspicions. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

"Who says I'll miss you?" She said with a smirk and Grant chuckled.

"I know you will," he got up, winking at her and Skye snorted with a laugh.

_Arrogant jackass._ Skye wanted to throw the computer that she had in her lap to his head, but the computer didn't do anything wrong and did not deserve such tragic ending.

"Skye, everything's alright?" The hacker's head jerked up to see Melinda May. "If looks could kill, I'm sure something would already be underground."

"And I wish it was that simple," Skye sighed getting up.

"You have something on your mind?" May inquired.

Skye nodded. "However it will have to wait half an hour, tops. Can you keep your curiosity to yourself for that long?"

May rolled her eyes and left Skye alone. The hacker took that as a yes.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"Be careful," Jemma hugged Ward and Skye stood back and felt her heart tighten. Jemma would be so heartbroken and who could ever want to hurt the British scientist?

Grant nodded at her, something in his eyes that Skye couldn't decipher. Next was Leo that handed him a night-night gun with extra ammunition. He said nothing and clapped Ward in the back.

Coulson and May had already said their warnings and now the only one left was Skye. Fitzsimmons quietly removed themselves from the pair, leaving them alone.

"Do be careful, will you?" Skye sighed. In part she meant it.

"Don't be mad at me, Skye," he whispered caressing her cheek.

Skye wanted to slap his hand away and tell him where he could shove his fake feelings. _Play the game, you're winning. Play. The. Game._ "I am not."

Grant smiled, mistaking her annoyed tone with one of a girlfriend that didn't want her boyfriend to leave. "I have to do this."

"Why?" Her eyes burned into his.

_I owe everything to Garrett._

"One day I'll tell you a story. Right now, I need you to stay safe, Rookie," he gave her a half smile.

Dipping his head, he gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "Don't forget that I'm loyal to you. Don't forget that I love you," he whispered. "Promise me?"

"I promise," add a fake smile and he fortunately believed her.

With a deep breath, Grant straightened his back and took two steps back. The doors behind him opened to the frozen grounds and he left. Skye watched him go. Heart breaking, anger brewing deep inside of her. A need of revenge sparking inside of her so strong that it scared her.

When Skye turned she had May waiting for her.

"Ward is a traitor," May's eyes widened in shock and betrayal. "He's with HYDRA. He's always being with HYDRA. They're coming. We need to evacuate, because they are coming for us!"

"_Coulson!_" May bellowed as Skye stopped holding back her tears and pain, not being able to maintain her façade anymore.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

May stared at a broken hearted Skye and sighed. The girl had been strong so far, but finding out about Ward's betrayal was probably worse than when Quinn shot her. Twice. They had evacuated the safe house in less than forty five minutes and have been up in the air for twenty. Skye had stop typing a while ago, to just stare at a random spot in the wall. Fitzsimmons were dealing with their pain down at the lab and Trip was beating the crap out of a sand bag. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a Grant Ward's picture attached to it.

"I need to apologize," Coulson said quietly behind her and May turned, watching the man she had known for close to two decades and half on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "I wrongfully accused you of betrayal when the real traitor was by my side, pretending to be a vital part of this team. I am sorry, I should have known better."

"Don't throw yourself a pity party, Phil. Ward was able to fool every single one of us. Even I fell for the part he played," May sighed, feeling foolish. She hated feeling foolish. Grant Ward would pay for that.

"It's just blown after blown," Coulson shook his head.

"Time will come for us to strike back," May nodded.

"Director Fury is dead, Victoria Hand is dead and most likely killed by Ward. Talbott is coming for our asses. I don't see us being able to strike back!"

"You used to be able to see the positive side of the worst situations, Phil, don't give up just yet," May watched him warily. If Coulson lost his faith, then they were really doomed.

"How much longer can the BUS stay in the air?" Coulson asked.

May sighed. "Twelve hours, tops," she mumbled. "We need a safe house and soon."

"We have no place to go, Melinda," Coulson stated. "Nowhere is safe. HYDRA is everywhere."

May just looked at Coulson and saw his big blue eyes losing hope, the light in them slowly fading away. The agent sighed. Their death was imminent.

Suddenly, all through the speakers of the BUS, AC/DC's "Shoot To Thrill" started blasting. Skye jumped from her trance, Trip and Fitzsimmons quickly scrambled into the living room area looking alarmed. May turned to Coulson with a disbelieving look and Coulson's eyes were alight with hope again.

"_Agent Coulson, did you miss me?_" Echoed through the speakers with the background music.

Coulson grinned. After all, they might be able to strike back.

* * *

_**R & R ?**_


	3. The Monster

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_Apparently when I started off with Skye putting up a facade to play Ward, I wasn't too far from the truth. As you see, my updates come in every two days. As long as I have chapters to publish, I will do it every two days. So far I'm finishing chapter 8. I don't know the length of the story, because there are a lot of variables that I want to address. _

_Also, you guys are awesome. This is only the third chapter and I already have 38 reviews, 87 followers and 43 favorites. Thank you for the support. I hope I don't disappoint!_

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 3** – _The Monster_

Garrett greeted Ward at the doors of their base. An anxious and victorious look on his face. Ward smirked and handed him the back-up disk.

"I knew you could do it, Romeo," Garrett laughed as he clapped Ward's back. "Piece of cake?"

Ward was only able to nod, his smirk firm on his face. When Garrett turned his back, laughing, Ward scowled. If he called Skye 'easy' he would positively throw his guts up. On his journey back from Providence, Skye's face, her lips, her scent, her voice were burned into his mind, he could still feel her touch, and he was dreading the moment where her love expression towards him turned into one of hurt and betrayal. Also, the words she spoke to him during breakfast, on how the team counted on him, were replaying over and over again on his mind.

He was a traitor. He was handing all of their lives away. But…but he owed Garrett _everything_. Garrett had saved him for himself and gave him a purpose. If he didn't do it, he would be betraying Garrett.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

Grant never reacted so fast. He turned and pinned Quinn to the wall behind him, one hand painfully around the billionaire's throat. Quinn struggled against the hold Grant had on him, but with no avail. The agent was far too strong.

"**You**," Grant growled.

"Kid, let him down!"

He ignored Garrett. No, he would not let him down. Quinn had for all intends and purposes killed Skye. If it wasn't for that miraculous drug, she would be dead now. If he dug dip in his heart, the moment Skye was shot was the moment his loyalty to HYDRA started to break.

"_Let him down_!"

Grant knew he was pissing off Garrett and a part of him told him to do it. To kill Quinn and face Garrett's wrath. But the other part…it yelled at him to release Quinn and save himself a beating. With a growl he released Quinn and took three steps back.

Quinn fell to the ground, coughing and barely breathing.

"Why do you need him?" Grant snapped at Garrett.

"We need his resources and he's been good to HYDRA," Garrett stated coldly.

"He killed Skye," Grant growled.

"The girl is alive, kid. He didn't kill anyone," Garrett snorted.

"Not for lack of trying," Grant narrowed his eyes at the billionaire that was beginning to stand, wary of the specialist.

"It was a necessary evil…" Quinn spoke hoarsely. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings," he added with a smirk and coughed.

"Knock it off, Quinn, or I will let him kill you," Garrett snapped at the billionaire. "Kid, follow me," he eyed Ward with a stone cold expression.

With his glare still fixed on Quinn, Ward reluctantly followed Garrett.

"What did I always told you about emotions?" Garrett asked.

"Not to let them control me," Ward sighed. "Last time it happens, sir. Maybe a part of me was still protecting my cover as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It won't happen again."

"Hey kid, I don't like the man. As soon as we don't need him, you can have him," Garrett shrugged.

That would probably be the best thing Garrett had ever given him. "Thank you, sir."

They both walked inside the control room, where computer specialists were connecting the back-up disk to their servers. "Password?" One of them asked.

Garrett turned to Ward. He sighed. "Loyalty," he muttered.

The specialist nodded and entered the password. Seconds later, files were flying across the screen of all of Coulson's team missions. _Coulson's team_. A team that from now on, Grant could never consider himself apart of. It was not his team anymore. That thought alone was like a jab to the heart. In eight months, all of the members had wormed their way into his heart.

He was snapped to reality when Garrett laughed. "It's ironic, isn't it? That 'Loyalty' is the password, when one of their own just delivered all of their secrets to HYDRA."

Clapping Ward's back, Garrett looked like Christmas just arrived early. "How long until we decipher everything and have all of their classified information?"

"It's a lot to go through, sir," a different computer specialist started fearfully. "It will take a couple of days to gather all the useful information."

"Focus on finding all the intel in the drug that saved the girl and Coulson. That's your main priority and you have twelve hours to deliver it to me."

All the computer specialists started to type faster. When Garrett gave an order, they better obey. The ones that tried to oppose ended up with a bullet between their eyes.

"You need to go back to Providence," Garrett stated looking at Ward.

"Sir?" Ward frowned.

"I want Coulson and his team dead. They will only delay our plans. However, I want your little girlfriend alive and kicking," Garrett explained with a cruel smile. "Raina can use her to replicate whatever was used to save her life."

Ward swallowed. He had to kill his former teammates and bring Skye to be a lab rat? That thought sounded horrid in his mind. Steal secrets and even killing Hand wasn't as heavy as their deaths and Skye's imprisonment would be.

"You have something you would like to say to me?" Garrett's expression was suspicious and there was a look in his eyes that just begged Ward to try and defy him.

"Just how many bullet holes should I put in Agent Coulson?"

Garrett smirked. "As many as you wish, kid. There's a team ready to leave with you in ten minutes," he turned to walk away. "Just make sure you bring me the freak girl alive. Can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out her Romeo is not such a Romeo in reality."

And he left, cackling like a madman. Grant felt a desperation nestle within himself. He could not do that to Skye. He couldn't hand her in a silver platter to Garrett and Raina. God knows what they would do to her.

"We are ready to move on, sir," the strike team leader spoke.

Grant turned to them and nodded, starting to head out. How was he going to let anyone shoot Jemma – the biochemist girl that always tended to his wounds and worry about all of them as a big sister – or Leo – his monkey and a man that proved himself to be more than just a scientist? Grant shook his head.

He lost sight of the initial mission given to him by HYDRA. It wasn't a mission he particularly enjoyed anymore. Grant never expected to become attached to that small group of people. On the beginning they were all just annoying and he wouldn't hesitate to throw them all off the plane as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean – especially Fitzsimmons with their bickering and sciency talk – or put a bullet in their brains. But eight months stuck in an airplane with them all…things shifted. Unfortunately for him, he started to care.

"Kid!"

Grant turned to Garrett who looked ready to head out to the battlefield.

"You're coming with us, sir?" Grant asked surprised.

"I wouldn't miss it for a damn thing in the world! Their faces to my betrayal were priceless, I want to see them when they find out about yours!"

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye's laptop pinged as the connection was made. A green bar had been filled to 100% and in red bold words it read "CONNECTION ESTABLISHED".

What Ward didn't know was that, during the time where he was human and fell asleep, Skye had planted a virus within the back-up disk he had. As soon as HYDRA's computer specialists connected the back-up disk to their server and typed in the password, the virus spread through like wildfire, establishing itself in a way that it wouldn't be detected until someone searched for a very specific code, invented by Skye herself. Also, the crucial information of the back-up disk had been removed. Skye knew she couldn't remove much without making Grant and Garrett suspicious, but she removed the bits, the pieces of the puzzle, that mattered for the solution. She let Simmons' early research about the drug in, but removed the more advanced one. Everything surrounding Coulson's "death" and "rebirth" had been changed. She went on a roll and changed all of the details, knowing that removing the actual files would set off an alarm.

That would send Garrett on a wild goose hunt and give the team time to gathered herself and be ready for round two. A round that they weren't going to lose.

* * *

**R & R ?**

_On a little note. To everyone that said that Tony Stark was the one making a small appearance on the last chapter, you were right. I mean…didn't that scene reminded you a bit of The Avengers' one when he hacks Natasha's Quinjet? When Captain America and Loki are fighting for the first time?_


	4. Cut Me Deep

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_Here you go. Tony Stark and a bit of Clint & Natasha. Enjoy! There will be a lot to come yet. This is a Philinda story and they will that their moments in the chapters to come. I have sort of a big thing planned for Skye's 084 status and even if it gets revealed on the show what is it I might not change it because of the plot line? Or if it gets revealed and I have yet to post what I thought I will change it if I can. _

_I know SkyeWard is painful right now. But I do believe in Grant Ward and yes, he has his doubts about his allegiance to HYDRA. He will crack soon. He has a dark past that I will try to explore without getting confusing. Maybe I'll put some of his family members to good use. He has two brothers and a sister, plus his parents, and he did not say anything about them being dead so…yeah._

_Anyway, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy the chapter._

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 4** – _Cut Me Deep_

"_It's great to see you alive and breathing, Agent Coulson,_" Tony Stark's face was up in the big screen in the briefing room. All of the team was gathered around with hopeful looks. "_We kicked Rock of Ages' ass for you!_"

"I don't know how you found us, Mr. Stark, but I'm glad you did and I appreciate all of you avenging my death!" Coulson grinned.

"_Isn't it obvious?_" Tony raised his eyebrows. "_I'm a genius._"

A hand came up from his left and hit him right in the head. Everyone chuckled as Natasha Romanoff appeared on their screen while Tony whined. "_It was Fury, he told us to find you._"

"He** is **alive!" Coulson shouted while everyone else looked like they got hit by lightning. "Also, good to see you Romanoff."

"_Please, Coulson, you should know better than to trust rumors about his death_," Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled. "_It's good to see you as well, we missed you._"

Natasha and Tony were pushed out of the screen and suddenly there was Clint. "_You have a lot of explaining to do!_"

Coulson sighed. How he missed his beloved Strike Team Delta. "Barton, nice to see you haven't changed. It's quite the long story."

"_Do I look like I care if it's long or short?_" Clint snapped.

He was pushed out of the screen by Tony. "_We can chit-chat later. I bet you are looking for a safe place, am I right?_"

Coulson and May nodded. Tony started typing on his end and suddenly the airplane shifted directions, sending everyone flying to the opposite direction. Some falling to the floor, others clutching the table for support.

"A little warning next time!" Coulson shouted.

Tony smirked. "_I am…__**not **__sorry. It was too funny. Anyway, the plane is now on route for a safe place, where all of us are, actually_."

"_Everyone in your team is trustworthy, right?_" Natasha asked, glaring at the members of the team she didn't know. "_Calvary,_" she acknowledge briefly.

"**Don't call me that**!"

The two women shared a brief and knowing smirk.

"You don't need to worry, we got rid of the traitors," Skye said in a clipped tone.

"Everyone inside this airplane is trustworthy," Coulson nodded.

"_Good, then we'll see you all when you land,_" Natasha nodded.

Tony waved and the feed was cut.

"Wow, the Avengers are on our side," Trip grinned.

"And you said we wouldn't be able to strike back," May said amused.

Coulson smiled at his team. Even with Ward's betrayal fresh on their minds, hope was restored.

"Agent Coulson, we want to apologize. We should have believed when you told us that Director Fury wasn't dead," Jemma said apologetically.

"I was starting to doubt myself as well, especially when Koenig confirm it for us," he nodded and the other Agent looked absolutely petrified. "Koenig?"

"It's a lot to take him that's all. I can't believe I just met Tony Stark, and your legendary Strike Team Delta," Koenig nodded at Coulson.

"I am glad they are together. It was starting to wonder where they all were with this mess," Coulson sighed.

"Obviously they understood that HYDRA meant war and the Avengers exist to avenge," Leo quipped.

Coulson nodded. "I am happy that they won't seat this one out," he confessed out loud.

Skye entered the briefing room holding her laptop. In silence, she settled it on the island so everyone could see the "CONNECTION ESTABLISHED" message.

"What is it, Skye?" May asked.

Taking a deep breath, Skye played with the end of her shirt. "I've told you how I kept up a facade with Ward as to not make him suspicious that I was aware of his betrayal…I used his confidence against him. You know he had the disk with all of our information. We gave it to him before we raided the HUB," Coulson nodded, a frown on his face. "Well, during the night I built a virus and planted it on the disk he had. I also changed and removed crucial details from the missions' files. I removed the advanced research Simmons did on the drug used on me, which I'm quite sure it's what they really want, and I altered all of your…"death and rebirth" file," she explained. "The real information they have is useless and the other will send them on wild goose hunts. The virus, however, was set to spread itself to the HYDRA database as soon as they input the password. Which they did. Now, we have access to all of their files and data."

Everyone stood, stunned, around her. Skye looked around nervously. May was the first one to approach the hacker and lay a hand on her shoulder. "I am really proud of what you did, Skye."

"That is a great plan, Skye," Coulson smiled. "It's impressive how you came up with it in a couple of hours."

"I work well under pressure," Skye smiled briefly.

"Indeed, great work Skye," Simmons nodded. "But what about our actual files? Did we lose them?"

Skye shook her head. "No. I made a clone of the disk and passed all the information to a new place. You will forgive me if I keep it to myself for now?"

"Obviously, Skye. You have proven yourself and if there's a safe place for that information, is with you," May was quick to reply before anyone said anything against it. Coulson nodded in agreement with May.

"I hate to break the cycle of good news, but if HYDRA is coming back to Providence soon, they will find it empty. What then? Don't you think Ward will try to make contact?" Trip asked.

"I know how to stall him for now," Skye nodded. "But I apologize in advance, Trip."

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

The doors of Providence blew up and the team burst into the place, Grant and Garrett following them closely behind. It was quiet. Grant frowned. It wasn't supposed to be this quiet. Garrett threw Grant a suspicious look as the attack team started to search the place.

"Kid…"

Grant swallowed. "I-I don't know, sir," he stated.

"Sir, the place is empty," a member said.

"_How can it be empty?!_" Garrett bellowed and Grant closed his eyes. Part in relief, part in dread. Had they…found out about his betrayal? "Search all of it! Take the cushions from the couch, the pans from the kitchen! Do not leave a hair of this place unturned and give me a damn computer specialist to analyze their servers!"

Garrett then turned to Grant with a murderous expression. "What is your explanation for this, kid?!"

"I left and everything was normal, sir," Grant said. "I don't know what happened."

"Could they have found out about your betrayal?"

"No, sir, impossible," Grant stood his ground, while mentally going over every minute of the hours he was in Providence with his…Coulson's team.

"The find out what the hell happened!" Garrett yelled trusting a burned phone into his hand.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

The phone rang and Skye jumped. It was Grant and Skye knew it. She just needed to gather herself up and replay what she had to say in her mind.

"You can do it, Skye," May said softly.

Skye nodded and Coulson pressed the answering button. "G-Grant?" Skye's voice trembled, she was supposed to be weak and vulnerable and seeking his comfort like he would expect her to.

"_Skye, is everything alright?_"

The hacker was almost, _almost_, fooled by the 'worry' in his voice. "N-No…I intercepted a communication from HYDRA…t-they knew a-about Providence, Grant. W-we had to leave it behind."

"…_what? You're not in Providence anymore?_" _Like you didn't know that already, _Skye thought bitterly. "_How could they know about Providence? I thought it was off the books._"

"I don't know! I wanted to call you but AC wouldn't let me make calls to the exterior."

"_Where are you now?_"

"On the BUS."

"_But where are you heading?_"

"I don't know. AC is playing it close to the vest. He's not telling anyone anything. He doesn't even trust May at this point," she sighed while everyone in the room around her just gave her encouraging nods. "Also I think he strongly suspects Trip. He has him locked up in the interrogation room and no one can go inside."

"_Skye…Skye is going to be alright._"

"Are you still heading for the safe house Hand told you about?"

"_I am, yes, and if it's really safe I will call and you can meet me there,_" he said.

"Right now I don't know about anything anymore. I know that AC gave May coordinates, but I have no idea where. The BUS is still in bad shape, I don't know how far can we go and I'm starting to freak out about everything. Grant, just promise me you will be safe, please!"

"_I will, Skye, and same goes to you. Don't be the hero. Just lay low. Don't get hurt. Promise me!_"

"I'll do that. When I have a location I will tell you. I want you here…with me…"

In Coulson's opinion, they both deserve Oscars. But then again do does Leonardo DiCaprio and he never gets one.

"_As soon as you give me a location, Skye, I'll be with you._"

Two heartbeats later, he goes on. "_I will talk to you later, Skye._"

The call ends and everyone sighs in relief. Skye stands up and heads for her bunk, locking herself inside. Jemma tries to go after her, but Coulson grabs her arm. "She needs time, Simmons. The betrayal hit hard on us all, but it was worse on her. Let's give her some space."

* * *

**R & R ?**


	5. Safe & Sound

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_Here is the long and awaited reunion. I tried to do the best according to the characters. Not too much squealing or tears. But everyone is happy to see Coulson. However, reconnecting with the Avengers will happen along the chapters and not just in one. You need to be patient and understand that I am now throwing a lot of people to the mix and need to balance the chapters out to give everyone the time they deserve._

_Who said anything about Coulson's cards being gone? Fury kept them safe. He might have given it to someone, or someone might have asked for them. You never know! A writer can do what he wants and twist the story to his liking ;) _

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 5** – _Safe and Sound_

Through the windows, they saw the view of the place that Tony's coordinates had taken them. May identified the coast as somewhere in Europe, most likely Italy. In auto-pilot, the plane gently descended to an airport in the middle of nowhere, and it stopped inside a huge warehouse. The cargo bay door opened and when it reached down, Coulson smiled at the sight of Clint, Natasha and Tony. The three waiting for them with secretive grins of their own.

"Welcome to our humble safe place," Tony grinned and Natasha snorted mumbling something along the lines 'Tony Stark is no humble'.

Skye, Trip and Fitzsimmons were in awe of the three Avengers. While Koenig and May followed Coulson close by. As soon as Coulson got within ten feet of Clint, the archer just pulled his former S.O. to a bone crushing hug. Coulson patted his back gently. He had missed him.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What? Die? I wouldn't worry about that. I don't intend to die soon."

"Good," Clint muttered.

With one last squeeze he let go of the Agent and stepped back to give Natasha a chance to hug him. Which she did, albeit more gently and awkwardly than Clint. She wasn't the warmest person, but she had felt Coulson's loss deeply in her heart.

"Fury says 'hi'," she muttered in his ear.

"What happened to him?"

"What happened to _you_?" Natasha asked back and Coulson sighed. "They are both long stories," she smiled briefly, stepping back. "Calvary," she nodded at May that gave her a withering look. Clint snickered and Nat just smirked back at the other woman.

"Stark," Coulson nodded at Tony.

"Agent Coulson. What was heaven like?" Tony tilted his head.

"It sucked," Coulson made a face thinking of T.A.H.I.T.I.

"Good thing I'm probably heading to hell then," Tony shrugged with a smirk and patted the Agent's back.

"Is this your team?" Clint nodded to the group of people that stood awkwardly a few feet away from Coulson and May.

"Clint, Tasha, you know May. To those who don't," he turned to Tony. "This is Melinda May and I would be careful if I were you Stark," he sighed as he turned to the kiddies behind him. "That's Agent Tripplet, specialist. Jemma Simmons, our biochemist. Leo Fitz, our engineer and Skye our…" Coulson hesitated for a brief moment. "…our computer specialist," he finished and Skye smiled at him grateful. Computer Specialist was such a better name than hacker. "This is Koenig, he was in Providence when we got word that HYDRA had found our location."

"How did you find out HYDRA had your location?" Clint asked.

Skye tried her best not to wince as she thought of Grant. Jemma put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Skye gave a small smile to the British scientist.

"Legolas, this is not the time or the place for that discussion," Tony waved him off. "Besides, there are more people waiting to hear what's been going on with Coulson and if he has to tell a story, let him tell when everybody is gathered around."

"More people?" Coulson blinked.

"Capsicle, Blondie, Blondie Two, Point Break…"

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's nicknames and stepped in. "Steve, Thor, Mockingbird, 13, Banner, Hill…" she enumerated.

"They are all here," May seemed surprised.

"You are not the only Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. out there," Clint said amused. "When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, there were a lot of people wanting revenge. However, Tony said that he had a better idea."

"We should _avenge_ S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony grinned. "Or as I like to say, another excuse to bring the gang back together to make fun of Thor's growing hair and eat shawarma."

A smile tugged at Coulson's lips. Some things never changed.

"Alright, the computer specialist," he turned to Skye who widened her eyes. "Was it you that made the encryption on the plane?"

Skye nodded shyly.

"Awesome, you get to ride the cool car," Tony grinned nodding with his head to the white Audi R8 behind him. "The rest of you gets the SUVs."

"About the BUS," May started. "It's not in a very good shape."

"Don't worry about that, there are capable people here that will fix it," Tony dismissed her worries. "It's time to get together with the rest of the group."

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye gasped as through the window she saw the majestic villa they would be staying. They were in Italy, Tony didn't tell her exactly where but what mattered is that it was safe and out of HYDRA's radar.

"Well, they obviously won't be looking for high luxury houses, that's for sure," Skye snorted.

Tony smirked. "This was a little gift I gave myself a couple of years ago. I was going to enjoy it before I got kidnapped," he said. "I knew everyone would need a safe place out of the states to gather, so I thought this would be perfect. Besides, it's big enough to fit everyone and it was altered to be an Avengers safe house before this whole thing with HYDRA went down."

"This is not your fight, you know?" Skye said. "I mean, you are Iron Man. You fight aliens and oranges," Tony snorted and she chuckled. "I'm just saying…this is a political fight."

"I've been bored lately and if we let HYDRA keep up their plans, we're going to have a war on our hands. So, kick some bad guy' ass doesn't sound bad. Everyone else wants to do it. Steve more than anyone."

"What he did on the Triskelion was pretty spectacular."

"Yeah, he gloats," Tony shook his head.

They entered the garage, followed by the SUVs. Skye got out of the car and looked around. Besides the three cars that had just parked, there was a motorcycle and two more sport cars.

"Are we taking a vacation or fighting HYDRA?" Trip quipped jumping out of one of the SUVs, helping Jemma out and getting a glare from Fitz who was about to do the same.

"Who said we can't do both?" Clint raised his eyebrows.

"Follow me, kids," Natasha grinned as she opened a door that led to the exterior.

The place was beautiful. Lying on the ridge of a hill that dominated the entire Gulf of Naples it had a panoramic view through 180 degrees from Naples to Vesuvius. It was private and tranquil, everything they needed to work. There were three floors of a luxurious house, a deck with an asymmetric swimming pool, ample terraces, it was a true paradise.

"Got to give it to you, Stark, you know how to fight a war in style," Coulson mused.

"I would have used the Avengers Tower, but I guessed it would be the first place HYDRA would infiltrate if it got wind that the Avengers were assembling," Tony said.

"So you did change the name," Coulson blinked.

Tony only nodded. Suddenly, from the inside of the house, coming from a living room made of glass walls, two blonde men appeared. One taller and with slightly longer hair. The other looked like he belonged to that time after all. Both wearing matching grins.

Steve was the first one to approach Coulson who suddenly blushed. To his left, Clint and Natasha snickered. "Captain!"

"Agent Coulson," Steve grinned before pulling the Agent to a hug, leaving Coulson a sputtering mess. May rolled her eyes, Clint and Natasha cackled and Tony snapped a picture. "You don't understand how happy I am that you are indeed alive."

"T-thank you…Captain," Coulson nodded, slightly embarrassed.

Steve patted Coulson's arm. "I'm sorry that the Agency you sacrificed your life for had this ending."

"Captain, this is still not over," Coulson raised his eyebrows, while fixing his tie. Trying not to embarrass himself in front of his childhood hero.

"Good to hear you are not giving up, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has deep, dark secrets."

"We will build a new S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson guaranteed.

Steve smiled at the Agent. He gave his life for a cause. But Fury was able to bring him back and the soldier was curious to know how. Even if curiosity was overwhelming him at the moment, he was happy that Agent Coulson was alive. He got to know the man after his death and he only heard good, brave, bold things about him.

"_Son of Coul!_"

Skye giggled at the look of pure horror that crossed Coulson's face when Thor's big and strong arms came to encircle him in a hug. Fitz winced, imagining that if the demigod was to hug him, he would be crushed like a bug.

"How joyful it is to see you!" Thor said in his loud, thunder-like voice.

"Happy to…see you as well…Thor…could you…down…breathe…"

With a big grin in place, Thor released Coulson who took a deep breath and again fixed his suit. "Your death was mourned by all of us, Son of Coul, the miracle of your life should be celebrated."

"That's not necessary at the moment, Thor, thank you," Coulson straightened his tie. "How is your brother?" He asked with a bittersweet tone.

"Loki…he has passed," Thor looked like a wounded puppy at that moment.

Coulson was pleasantly surprised for a moment. Before he could say anything on the matter, May was already speaking.

"Well, good," May stated coldly.

"I know what you think of Loki and I am deeply sorry for what he did to you, Son of Coul, but he died with honor, protecting Asgard. I ask you to not disrespect his memory in front of me," Thor stated with a sigh.

"Of course, Thor," Coulson shot May a glare and she only shrugged.

"Everyone is waiting in the conference room," Clint said looking at his phone. "Everyone is getting antsy to see you, Coulson," he smiled.

"You sure everyone is trustworthy, right?" Steve asked with a hint of a frown. "I had my fair share of traitors over the previous weeks."

"I will vouch for them. They proved themselves," Coulson nodded.

"Then follow me, please," Tony quipped as he started walking towards the house. "I'm going to show you something really cool."

"It's not that cool," Natasha muttered.

"I believe it to be fairly surprising," Thor said.

"But you're easily excited. You got surprised by tasting Ice Cream," Clint snorted.

"Who can blame the guy?" Skye laughed and Thor shot her a happy grin.

Inside the living room, behind a piano, there were three bookcases joined together. It wasn't an impressive sight, until Tony removed three specific books and the bookcases slide to the side, showing a metal lift.

"Like I said, I had the house altered," Tony smirked at the new arrivals dumbfounded expressions. "Let's go, everyone inside!"

"And underground base. I feel like I'm in a spy novel," Fitz gushed to Jemma.

"What? The traitor spies, the agency wars and gunfire wasn't enough to make you feel like that?" Jemma smirked.

"Yes, but…_underground base_, Jemma!"

Jemma giggled as she followed Trip and Skye inside the lift. It was surreal, yes, she got what he meant. The lift took five minutes to reach its destination.

"No music?" Coulson asked amused.

"The arachnid destroyed the speakers on her first day," Tony grumbled and Natasha looked pleased with herself.

Clint opened the metal doors and everyone walked through a hallway that was similar to the ones at the HUB. It had plenty of light, the S.H.I.E.L.D. crest on the end wall. They made a right and ended up on a conference room, with a long table that could sit more than twenty people. At the end of the room, was a large screen, surrounded by smaller ones. Already sitting there were two blonde women, but one with brown eyes and the other with blue ones. Maria Hill was at the head of the table going through something in her computer, a black, well built, man trying to peak over her shoulder.

"We got Coulson!" Clint announced.

"Coulson Lives!" Shouted Tony.

Coulson actually blushed and shook his head at the two of them.

"Well, now this is a party," Maria grinned as she slowly stood up.

* * *

**R & R ?**

**Ok, so a few notes. **_I am awful at describing locations. I gave you general descriptions of where they are __**BUT I DO HAVE A LINK WITH THE VILLA I GOT THE INSPIRATION FROM**__. __**If you would like to get a visual of where they are staying, just go to my profile, the link is there. **_

_Thor does not live in the Villa. He can fly, so changing locations is not a trouble for him. When Hill send him on his way, he went back to London, to Jane. We'll see him again, when I have reason to put him around. _

_Steve is searching for Bucky. Tony is helping him. I will probably add the Winter Soldier to the story in the future. _

_Koenig is now Hill's shadow. I just have no idea what to do with him, so I'm sending him on his way with Hill. Let her handle him from now on._


	6. Revolution

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_The feedback I have for this story is completely mind blowing. I love all of you and thank you for taking the time to read it. I know you guys have a lot of questions, no doubt! As the chapters move forward I will probably answer them slowly. _

_Reminder that this story is AU so a lot of what happens on these last few episodes might not match to what I have written. Because I'm starting to write chapter 10 and I'm going to talk about Ward's past and I know next episode will explore that. However my idea for this story might be different and I'll probably not use much from canon for the sake of the story!_

_To the person who asked about the team being a little traumatize when it comes to villas in Italy…I admit, I haven't thought of that. I will address that in the future and hope it's not too late._

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 6** – _Revolution_

Brief introductions were made, but everyone was anxious for some answers and to get that out of the way, Coulson as his team stood at the end of the table. Coulson started to explain to process of being brought to life, Maria helping in a detail or two since she was aware of the procedures Fury took. Coulson explained that the drug used on him was also used on Skye after Ian Quinn shot her twice in the stomach, who shyly waved as several eyes turned to her. He left out the part of the origin of the drug. It could be dealt with later. Skye just added that HYDRA was after that drug.

After clearing that story up, the team began to explain what has been happening over the past week. Their break-in at the HUB. Garrett's betrayal. Talbott subtle way of saying that the government was coming for S.H.I.E.L.D. remains, Victoria Hand's death…Ward's betrayal and how Skye was able to place a virus within HYDRA's network.

In return, Natasha, Steve, Maria and Sam explained what really happened at the Triskelion and after. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. was half-dead, there was no clearance and they explained Project Insight, which Tony said that when he talked with Fury about the improvements to the engine that he got up close and personal on the fight with Loki, he was completely unaware that he was helping HYDRA. The genius was not happy with that detail.

"So where is Director Fury?" Jemma asked when all was said and done, and everyone stood around the table, wrapping their minds around all of what was told.

"Somewhere in Europe, dealing with HYDRA in his own way. For now it's best that he stays dead. It will help bringing them down much faster," Hill replied.

"What do we do about Talbott then?" May inquired.

"Don't worry about Talbott. I'll handle him and if I can't, Fury will find a way. He's the least of our worries," Hill nodded at her.

"Is there a plan?" Coulson looked around the table.

"For now we are staying low," Bobbi Morse replied from her place at the table between Clint and Sharon Carter. "Obviously, we have been going through all S.H.I.E.L.D's files to see if we can find a HYDRA imprint and we think we came up with a pattern and some names," she explained and Sharon nodded.

"Now with the girl's virus in place we do a hell lot more," Tony crossed his arms. "We can find bases and alias. It was a really bold and awesome move from your part."

"Thank you," Skye nodded with a small smile.

"Where is the information you had on the BUS?" Steve asked.

"I have it," Skye said. "It's safe."

"Yes, but we'll need it," Hill stared at her.

"Absolutely," she nodded. Skye couldn't just risk giving the information up gain. She trusted Ward so blindly that they almost lost it all.

"Uh…aren't we forgetting something?" Fitz mumbled.

"What is it, Fitz?" May turned to the young engineer.

"Ward," Fitz looked at his team with sad/betrayed puppy dog eyes. "He still thinks we are falling for his plan. Shouldn't we contact him and say something? We can't let him loose. I believe if we play our cards right, he's an easy catch."

"He's right, we need a perfect plan to set Ward up," Jemma nodded.

"That can be done," Coulson said coldly.

"Can I have the honor?" Natasha asked.

"You can't kill him," Skye narrowed her eyes at the red haired woman, who in turn, quirked one eyebrow. "I mean…" she cleared her throat. "He can be a useful source of information."

"Skye is right, Ward's death would be a waste," Coulson said. "No breaking necks this time, Natasha."

Natasha pouted a little but sat back anyways. "You used to be more fun, Coulson."

"Alright…" Maria stood up. "Carter, Morse, keep going through the files, study that pattern and see if you can find me more traitor names," both ladies nodded and got up, leaving to an adjacent room. "Fury and I love to deal with traitors," the Deputy Director mumbled under her breath.

"Capsicle, I have something for you," Tony grinned turning to the blonde super soldier who rolled his eyes at the nickname. "It's about that person you asked me about."

Steve's ears perked up and he stood up, followed by Sam. The two of them, plus Tony left the room for Tony's office upstairs at the house.

"Natasha I would like you to come with me for some persuasion power with Talbott," Maria turned to the Russian spy who eagerly nodded and stood up. "Thor…you can…go back to whatever you were doing before. Thanks for coming," she turned to the demigod who just nodded and got up, leaving the conference room clapping on hand on Coulson's back on his way out. The Agent jumped forward and coughed. "Clint, help Coulson and his team bring Grant Ward to custody."

As everyone cleared the room to do their own things, Clint joined Coulson's side.

"Any plan in mind?" Clint asked.

"I have one, but we are going to need a safe house far away from here," Skye sighed. Mora than anyone she wanted to get Grant in their custody. To answer their pending questions and to save him from Garrett.

"That can be done. Tony can fix us up with something," Clint nodded.

"After we have the location, the rest will be up to me. I'll bring Ward to the house, I'll take him down," Skye swallowed.

"You?" Clint raised his eyebrows. "Why you…"

Coulson gave him a meaningful look and Clint blanched. "Oh, that's _harsh_! He betrayed his own girlfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Agent Barton," Skye muttered darkly.

Clint raised his hands in defense while Coulson shook his head at him. "Go talk to Tony and ask him for a place," Coulson asked and Clint nodded, stepping away. It was second nature to Clint to take orders from Coulson and the fact that he was doing it again, it felt right. "Skye, we can handle Ward by ourselves, you don't have to be involved in it."

"_No_. No! I want to do this," Skye nodded bravely. _I really don't. But I have to. I need to._ "He needs me alive to take me to Garrett. I know as much. So he won't try to kill me. Besides, I think he'll believe me a little bit more."

"You want to be used as bait, then?" Trip guessed.

Skye nodded.

"Skye, Ward is dangerous, you should take back-up," Jemma worried.

"And she will. She'll take us all. Ward needs to believe that that is our safe house now and that means being there," May nodded.

"Fitz, did you bring the Icers with you?" Skye turned to Fitz.

"Obviously, Skye."

"I will need one. He won't come quietly, and we all know he's strong enough to take us all out. I've seen him fight a dozen men," Skye sighed. "May, I know you could take him…" Skye spoke for May could pronounce a word. "But he won't be alone, we all know that."

"The Hawk can also take him out," Coulson said. "Clint loves his trick arrows."

"I think Skye deserves this shot more than Clint, Phil," May raised her eyebrows.

"Coulson! Tony says he can fix us with a property in Spain and it will be ready in five hours," Clint showed up again with a small paper. "Here's the location" he handed it to Skye. "Do what you go to do," he gave her an encouraging nod.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Grant could sense Garrett's frustration and anger. Towards him, most of it. They found no one in Providence and that was not part of the plan.

Part of Grant was relieved that they got away. They were safe. Away from harm. He wanted them to stay that way. Coulson would protect Skye, Grant knew that much. Grant wouldn't mind if they never called back with their safe house location. But that would be too good to be true. Coulson would never leave a man behind and Skye…Skye would never do that to him. His Rookie cared too much.

While Garrett paced, Grant and Raina watched waiting for the moment where he snapped. It was close. They could both feel it and frankly, both didn't want to be on the end of his aggression.

Instead, Grant's phone rang and the two stared at him. Grant removed the phone from his pocket. "It' Skye!"

"What are you waiting for?" Garrett snapped.

Grant placed the phone at his ear. "Skye?"

"_Ward, you're OK! Thank God. You are, aren't you?_"

"Yes, I am Rook. Don't worry about me. What about you guys? Did you find a safe place?"

"_We did. Coulson came through. Do you have pen and paper? I'll give you the coordinates!_"

As he scribbled down the coordinates, he said goodbye to Skye – wanting to say more than just 'I'll see you soon'.

"Finally. Good news. Let's take a team and finish those guys once and for all."

Grant nodded, dread filling his insides.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"There's movement on the road," Bobbi muttered, crouching down behind a tree, hiding in the darkness.

"_I see it_," Clint confirmed, from his place somewhere in a tree where he could see the entire property. "_13?_"

"_South is covered_," Sharon replied, partially hidden by a fallen tree. "_They have three vehicles. Approximately with 10 men each._"

"_Amateurs,_" Clint muttered. "_Mockingbird, get ready to kick some HYDRA ass as quiet as you can._"

"Honey, I thought you never asked," Bobbi smirked as she twirled her bõ-staff.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"Do you see Garrett or Ward?" Coulson asked while stirring his coffee. They had to make it look believable. So while Skye was at the ground floor, waiting for Ward, the whole team was on the second floor pretending to watch TV.

The team inside the house and the three agents outside were all wearing com links to speak with each other.

"_Negative so far,_" Clint said.

"_Wait…_" Bobbi whispered. "_Visual on Grant Ward. He's heading for the house._"

"_I have a visual on Garrett as well. He's staying outside and seems to be coordinating his men,_" Sharon growled.

"Easy, 13," Coulson said in a soothing tone. "He's not going to get lucky tonight."

"Grant is heading inside alone?" May asked while making tea.

"_Affirmative,_" Bobbi confirmed.

"Remember, Garrett wants Skye alive. That's probably why they are not heading inside, guns blazing," Trip muttered from his place on the couch.

Skye snorted. "_I would rather die first._"

"Let's hope we don't have to get that far," Jemma said nervously tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Don't move in on Garrett until Ward is down," Coulson warned. "After that…by all means, have fun!"

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye was sitting on an armchair at the ground floor. The house Tony Stark had come up with was a nice little cottage on the outsides of Barcelona, surrounded by a dense forest and a couple of minutes off the road. She was pretending to read a book and could see the forest through the glass windows that surrounded the room.

That was when she saw him. His bruises fading – if he was with HYDRA, how did he get those bruises? Did Garrett purposefully beat him up to sell the part? A part of her felt horrible for him, but the bigger part just screamed that he deserved every last punch – and a smile (as much as he could smile) on his face. He knocked on the glass.

Skye jumped to do her part of worried and distraught girlfriend, as she rushed towards the door and unlocked it, pulling Grant inside the house.

"Nice little set up, Rookie. Where did Coulson find this one?" He grinned down at her.

The hacker shrugged. "Coulson has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. I'm just glad you're here now," she nodded with a smile, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

Grant sighed and his eyes darkened for a second, before his lips came down towards hers, capturing her in a heated kiss. Skye had to remind herself that she had to **kiss back** and not **knee him** where it hurt. She didn't want to, but she melted into him. He was warm, he was a great kisser, and he held her tightly against him like he didn't want to let her go. The hurt Skye felt when she thought it was all just an act, was unbearable.

"…somebody missed me," Skye muttered as they came up for air.

"Hm. I did. I also wanted to remind you that I love you and I'm loyal to you. _You_, Skye. You're everything. _Everything_," he whispered against her lips.

Skye was mildly embarrassed that everyone else could hear him.

"_I actually believe this guy, you know? I think he does love her._"

"_Shut up, Clint!_" Four different voices hissed.

The hacker forced a smile. "I am…glad."

She couldn't say that she loved him back. As much as she did, his betrayal was something Skye was not sure she could ever forgive. Besides, letting the whole team know that little detail was not in her plans. Their pity looks were enough as it is.

"Skye, I need you to come with me right now," Grant pursed his lips, throwing a worried look behind his shoulder. In his mind, the only thought was to keep Skye alive.

"Go where?" Skye laughed as she pushed herself away from him before he realized she was carrying the night night gun in her waistband. She pretended to head to the wet bar to pour them drinks.

"Safety," Grant muttered. "It's not safe here."

"It's completely safe, Grant," Skye stated.

"No, Skye, you don't understand…"

Skye turned around and fixed him with a cold glare. Grant froze. That was not a look he was particularly enjoying. Slowly her hand come to rest on her back.

"What don't I understand, Ward? That you are a traitor, siding with HYDRA and wanting to kill the team, taking me to be a lab rat?"

His eyes widened in shock and disbelief and Skye took that moment to remove the gun from her back and shot him. Twice. Above his heart. Skye started sobbing as Grant fell to the ground, unconscious. Two seconds later she was tackled down by May while gunfire erupted outside and shattered the windows.

"Stay down," May whispered as she joined the fight against the men Grant and Garrett brought.

Skye nodded, knowing that she didn't have the strength to be brave any longer. She stood, lying on the ground and staring at the man she loved, unconscious a few feet away from her. Skye thought that since he was a traitor, it would be easy for her to shot him. It wasn't.

_Why, Grant? Why?!_

* * *

**R & R ?**

Also, to the ones that asked...I've brought Sam into this story because he is a fantastic character! I loved him in the Winter Soldier and he's helping Steve in his search for Bucky like we all know. He's not the only one as you can see! Besides, I love Sam, he's great.


	7. Heart Cry

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_Sorry for taking so long._

_I just need to say a couple of things about the last episode. GRANT WARD DID NOT SHOOT THE DOG. He had a pistol and Buddy was killed by a riffle. Garrett killed the damn dog because he is a monster. Ward is not!_

_Ward dropped Fitzsimmons into the sea because he knew he wouldn't be able to kill them. But Garrett or any of his soldiers wouldn't think twice. Dropping them from the plane was the only way to save them. He knows Fitzsimmons are resourceful and he hopes/knows that they will find a way out of there. _

_I still believe in Grant Ward (and I am going to be terribly pissed if the Whedon brothers kill him off)._

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 7** – _Heart Cry_

Grant woke up with a groan. His chest was sore, his head was positively killing him and he felt…tied up. He blinked and looked around, before jumping startled. It looked like the interrogation room they had at the BUS. Except he knew it wasn't.

That was when he was hit with reality.

Skye's betrayed eyes as she raised the gun and shot him, twice in the chest. He winced. Fitz did know how to make some mean bullets. The Icers didn't kill people, but they hurt like a bitch.

So they knew…that's why they abandoned Providence. Skye was playing him the whole time. He tried to figure out the exact moment she knew, but he was being overwhelmed with guilt and pain to think clearly.

Grant was bound in chains to a metal chair and he barely could move. The door opened and he came face to face with Coulson.

Disappointment and betrayal were all over the other man's face and Grant looked at the ground. Coulson had actually been good to him. Guiding him like a father would. Garrett was more like a bully, like Grant's older brother. And Grant was ashamed to say he feared both men. But he never had to fear Coulson. The man was able to teach without using his fists. That was something Grant was not used to.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you uncomfortable?" Coulson asked as he pulled a chair to sit in front of Ward.

Grant just eyed him warily.

"Too bad," Coulson added. "How could you betray us, Ward?"

"It was my mission. I was following orders," Grant said in a low voice. He had this mantra that he kept repeating in his head. He had a mission. He had to follow orders. That was the way he was trained, that was the way Garrett always told him to act like.

"Your mission was to infiltrate my team?"

"Yes, sir."

"To find out about how I didn't die?"

"Yes, sir."

"It was Garrett's mission?"

"Yes and no, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"There are people above Garrett, sir, but he was the one that I reported to," Grant sighed.

"Well, Garrett is not too happy right now. We killed thirty of his men, and Hawkeye put a nice little arrow through his knee. He likes clichés," Coulson said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I guess I am not dead because you need information," Grant raised one eyebrow.

"That too. But it was Agent Skye pulling the trigger and choosing the weapon," he winced as he remembered Skye shooting him. "I believe if it had been me or Agent May, you wouldn't be as lucky. There are other ways to get information."

Grant closed his eyes and nodded. Skye saved his life. So maybe she loved him after all. Maybe that part was real. He _had_ to hold on to something real.

"You're working with The Avengers," Grant realized as it sunk that Coulson had spoken of Hawkeye.

"I bet Garrett didn't see that one coming," Coulson seemed pleased, and he should be. The Avengers was the last thing Garrett thought of facing. The man thought that by taking down S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers wouldn't show their faces. Apparently he was wrong, and Grant was relieved that someone was fighting alongside Coulson and Skye for S.H.I.E.L.D.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"Skye, you shouldn't see this," Fitz said and Jemma nodded.

"Yes, Skye, you already did so much. You should rest," Jemma added.

"I'm fine. I need to see it," Skye muttered annoyed.

They were currently in the room adjacent of the cell Ward was locked in. Fitzsimmons, May, Trip and Clint were inside with her, but she was the one that was restless. Having Ward locked up like a criminal just made it real. He was a criminal.

Tony knocked on the door. "Skye? Why don't you follow me?"

"Why?"

"Just follow me."

"But I'm-"

"Follow me!"

Skye sighed at Tony's impatience and ended up following the billionaire off the underground base. Tony took her through the kitchen and to his workshop. It was a hacker's heaven.

"JARVIS, say hello to the lady!"

"_Hello, Ms. Skye_," the British AI spoke, startling Skye that grinned.

"Oh man, it's so cool. Hello JARVIS. What does JARVIS stand for?"

"_Just A Rather Very Intelligent System_," JARVIS replied. "_I have analyzed the virus you created. It's very posh. However, it can be better._"

"I did it under four hours, give me a break," Skye mumbled as she sat on the stool.

"I'm going to help you improve it. Because I've been analyzing it and it can be improved from afar," Tony raised his eyebrows.

"A small loophole I added to the code," Skye grinned sheepishly. "And really, you would help me?"

"You are very talented with computers, so I've heard and if the encryption on the plane was any sign, you have a lot of potential," Tony nodded. "Also, Coulson told me you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D., from a laptop you gained on a bet? That's precious. I know you've been playing with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s high tech toys…but…" Tony waved at a hacker's dream set up. "Do you want to play with mine?"

Skye could have kissed the man!

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"You have eight different options, Ward," Coulson stated.

"Eight? Don't I have the hard way or easy way options?"

"Cute, but you are not dealing with your usual protocol. It's a new age," Coulson grinned.

"What are my options?" Grant sighed.

"One, to be Agent May's punching bag. She would love to hang you by the feet at the gym and just…beat the crap out of you," Grant paled slightly, you don't underestimate Melinda May. "Two, I let Agent Romanoff inside and she will gladly have you for lunch," he paled a little bit more. "Three, Agent Barton is in need of a new target for practice. Four, I unleash Tony Stark on you. Trust me, the man will talk so much about him and his past adventures that you will be begin for option one," Grant swallowed. "You've heard of Thor? He has this big Hammer with a weird name. He hasn't hit stuff since the London disaster, he's getting antsy. That's option five," Coulson was enjoying it and Grant couldn't blame the man. "Six…now this is an interesting one…Bruce Banner is in the house. If you want a one on one with the other guy, just let me know. He hasn't played since the alien invasion and is restless. Seven, Captain Rogers. You don't want to be on the end of one of his disappointment and judgmental stares. Why would you want that?"

Grant resisted a bit against the chains. He licked his dry lips as he looked around. He was not going to leave. Probably only in a body bag. He had nothing else to lose. Skye probably hated him by now, not believing him and not wanting to see his face again. If he had to say, he already lost everything.

"Help yourself by helping us, Ward," Coulson stared him down. This was a man he trusted. A man he choose – well, apparently May did – and he had stabbed him in the back. Coulson didn't know how much betrayal he could hold down until he shot someone.

"What's option eight?" Grant wondered.

"You tell me everything you know and you might just stay alive."

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

May appeared at the door of the workshop, happy (internally) that Skye was entertained with Stark's toys. Something to get the girl's mind out of Ward. Tony spotted May and excused himself, Skye waving him off while talking to JARVIS about a program she could develop that would be able to defend itself against threats.

"Is he talking?"

"I don't believe he had any other choice," May snorted quietly.

"Good!"

"Thank you for taking her out of there," May pursed her lips.

"Obviously she's a good kid and being in love with the bad guy is kind of harsh," Tony winced. "I'm doing what I can."

"You are doing a lot Mr. Stark," May nodded. "Anyone else would not dive into this mess."

Tony shrugged. "My father founded S.H.I.E.L.D. over seventy years ago. HYDRA killed him and my Mother – I've figured as much from the secrets that hit the internet after the Triskelion fell. Now I want to do what I do best. Avenge them. And bring back the organization my father built back when Captain decided to turn himself into a Popsicle."

"Coulson was losing hope, your timing was perfect."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Shaken. It's a miracle that he still stands for S.H.I.E.L.D. after everything that has been thrown at him."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't be S.H.I.E.L.D. without Coulson."

Tony's phone started to ring, and he excused himself to pick it up. May nearly jumped at the '_**What?**_' that the billionaire growled.

* * *

"My baby!" Tony whined as he stared at the screen.

"Stop whining, Stark, your Tower survived an alien invasion. Deathlock didn't cause nearly as much damage," Clint rolled his eyes.

"What is Garrett's intentions with this?" Trip asked.

"You think he knows the Avengers are assembling?" Bruce Banner asked, entering the room and meeting everyone for the first time.

"There you are. I thought the lab swallowed you," Tony quipped.

"Dr. Banner!"

"Oh Gosh, it's really you!"

Fitzsimmons were positively glowing and started ranting about how much they loved Bruce's scientific work and how some of their dissertations were about his research. Bruce blushed at all the attention he was getting.

"Kids, let the nice man talk," Tony joked and Fitzsimmons smiled sheepishly, they had done the same to Bobbi Morse until Clint peeled them from the biologist's side. "No, Brucey, I don't think that they are aware of us. At least fifteen floors of the Tower are labs and they were the affected ones. We have a lot of research going on and if they are trying to reproduce some drug, they probably need supplies."

"Any other important research they could want to get their hands on?" Skye asked.

"Oh, several," Tony nodded.

"Anything that was taken in particular?" Fitz asked.

"I'm having a team gathering it up, I should have some answers in an hour or so," Tony replied.

"What about the tech that Mike has on him. Project Deathlock," Jemma started.

"It's sure is some good technology," Bruce nodded staring at the pictures.

"It's from Cybertek," Skye said.

Tony snorted. "Cybertek is where the failures happen. They're as bad as Hammer Industries. I will dig into their most classified files and see what I can dig up about Project Deathlock."

"We don't want to kill him," Jemma rushed to say.

"Yes, if we could disable the tech he has without actually killing him it would be nice," Skye sighed. "Mike is a good person that followed the wrong people. He's doing this for his son."

"It's sick when people use children to get their way," Trip shook his head.

"John Garrett is a sick man," May stated. "He would go at any lengths to get what he wants."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but he became a machine," Tony said. "You unplug it and…"

He didn't finish the sentence because he didn't have to. They all know what happened when you unplugged a machine. It died.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye was in awe of the view. It was stunning. Italy…what a nice place to live when you have Tony Stark's money. She was sitting by the pool, feet submerged as a sea breeze pushed her hair back from her face. If she closed her eyes and emptied her mind, she could pretend her life was good. That the man she had fallen in love with wasn't a fake. That the company she worked so hard to join wasn't falling apart. That her heart wasn't aching and she didn't want to scream in agony.

With a deep breath, she had to remind herself to keep going. To keep fighting. Giving up would take her nowhere. She had been played by Ward, but Skye vowed to be the last thing she would ever allow to happen. Skye had boarded the BUS as a spy for the Rising Tide, but that was short lived. She had become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and as dark as it was, it had saved her life and given her a purpose.

She wouldn't back down. Skye wasn't a quitter, she was a fighter.

But damn, since they all left Providence nearly three days ago, this was the first quiet moment that she had for herself. She even skipped a group dinner just to prolong it. In all honesty, Skye wasn't that hungry. Okay, she was. But she was comfortable and didn't dare to move.

Movements, words, made it real.

Right now, real sucked.

"Skye?"

Skye opened her eyes and looked above her shoulder to see Melinda May standing there. The older woman was strangely protective of her over the past couple of days. Skye didn't know how to react to that.

"Something wrong?" Skye mumbled turning away to stare at the water and move her feet a bit, watching the waves it created.

"You skipped dinner," May pointed out.

"I wasn't or am hungry," Skye sighed.

"You've barely eaten since we've left Providence," May forced.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Skye snapped.

May swallowed. _Why was she?_ She didn't know. However, Skye reminded her of herself. A person that she was a long, long time ago before she got screwed up to the point where she could barely feel anything. May wanted to give up, turn around and leave the young girl to her thoughts. But she didn't. Instead, May removed her boots and rolled up her pants under the surprised and slightly shocked eyes of Skye. Sitting by the girl's side, she dipped her feet into the water and stared at the view.

"Italy is beautiful. I've been here several times on missions. One time as a vacation."

Skye was quiet. Melinda May was acting so out of character that it was starting to freak her out.

"I didn't know The Calvary took vacations."

"A long time ago I did and do not call me that."

"Why don't you like it? Being called The Calvary?"

"It's a stupid nickname. I was doing my job and some smartass agent came up with that and it stuck," May explained.

Skye smiled the tiniest smiles. "Did you let him live?"

"He's still firing arrows," a smile tugged at May's lips and Skye burst out laughing.

"Hawkeye gave you that nickname?" May nodded. "Oh man…" Skye shook her head and as her hair fell into her face she pulled it up on a ponytail. "Do I look that bad?"

"I don't understand."

"The great Melinda May is sitting with me right now, talking," Skye pointed out and May looked down at the water. "I have to look like I'm on the edge of a breakdown if you are the one giving me pep talks."

May sighed. "I am not giving you pep talks, Skye, I am trying to show you that you are not alone. There's no need to shut everyone out now. After all that we've been going through over the past eight months, you know that we are your friends."

"I can't believe he betrayed us. _Me_. It's still so hard to wrap my head around that fact. The person that I knew, trusted and confided in…didn't exist."

May stood quietly, listening to Skye. "Ward may have been lying all this time about his goals, but Skye, you need to know that he does love you."

Skye shook her head. "No, he doesn't May, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does," May insisted.

"He slept with you," Skye raised her eyebrows.

"Ward and I were…nothing but a…" May cleared her throat. "It was a dark phase for both of us and he played me. I was the biggest threat so he let things get intimate to control me."

"And he got close to me because I was the unknown variable that Garrett wants alive!"

"That was probably true in the beginning. But he fell for you. He wasn't counting on falling in love."

"If only I could believe that…" Skye sighed. "How can I after all he did?"

"Skye, the Grant Ward you knew was real. You just didn't know all of him. The man that you trusted exists. He's just more twisted and dark than you imagined."

"Why are you telling me this?" Skye whispered.

"Because I believe you are the only thing that can save him right now," May confessed.

Skye was startled by the confession and swallowed. Maybe May was right. Still, with the events of the past couple of days fresh in her mind, it was hard to believe anything anymore. Skye removed her feet from the water.

"I think I'm heading to bed. Sleep for the next two days," she sighed getting up. "You're staying?"

May nodded. It was peaceful. She could use peaceful.

"Okay. Goodnight, May and…thank you."

"Sleep well, Skye," May said at the hacker before she left.

May lost track of time, and when she removed her feet from the pool and sat up, she could feel him behind her. "It's rude to stare."

"You looked peaceful," Coulson said. "Didn't want to interrupt that."

May turned to see him without his jacket and tie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Did he tell you everything?"

He nodded slowly. "Today was enough. Tomorrow I'll talk with him again. He might be hiding something else."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But I can't trust Ward. Not anymore."

"Did he tell you how he ended up with HYDRA?"

"Garrett. He pulled Grant from his home when he was a teenager and shaped him to his ideal. When Grant signed up for the Academy, Garrett had done all the brainwashing you can imagine," Coulson sighed.

"There might be hope for him," May sighed.

"You can't be talking about Skye, May. After everything he did to her, I don't think she should see him again," Coulson frowned.

"Coulson, he loves her and you know Skye loves him back. If anyone can pull him from his dark side his her. If she chooses to help him, you can't stop her."

Coulson sighed frustrated and crossed his arms above his chest. May stood her ground. She was aware that Coulson saw Skye like a surrogate daughter and wanted to protect her. Since the shooting he had only grown that much protective of the young hacker. May blocked the thoughts of Coulson has a father the moment old memories crept inside.

"It has been a long day, why don't we head inside and get some sleep?"

The agent nodded, fatigue all over his face. "May?"

"What is it?"

"One of these days…we should talk," he said, his blue eyes filled with questions and unsolved puzzles. "About everything. Past and present."

May wasn't able to formulate a verbal answer so she just nodded and quickened her pace inside the house. Coulson watched her go and with a sigh, he followed her footsteps, up to his room. The house was already bathed in darkness. Everyone, but Tony and Bruce, sleeping. The two scientists where probably locked in their respective workshop/lab. Tomorrow would be another day. Another battle.

* * *

**R & R**


	8. Closer to the Edge

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_That finale…let's admit, it could have gone worse. Fitz or Ward could have been killed, but they weren't so…*sigh of relief* I know Fitz is probably in critical condition and a three month wait to find out how he is, it's too much. But we have fanfiction to get us through the summer!_

_There are still a lot of questions. Who is Skye's father? What has Raina to do with anything? What is Quinn's plan for the gravitonium?! *sigh* I can't believe we need to wait 3 months for this._

_But, a warning though. Skye's parents in this story __**are not**__ aliens. I am __**not **__picking that up from canon. I am __**not**__ picking __**a lot**__ of stuff from canon._

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 8** – _Closer to the Edge_

_Excruciating pain._

"_Blood pressure dropping…"_

"_Get me the doctor immediately…"_

"_The baby! Take the baby first!"_

_**No, no, no, no…**_

"_Is alive? __Is it breathing?"_

_Loud wail. Pain, more pain._

"_Take it. Take it now. They're coming for her. Just take her away."_

_**NO!**_

"_What about her?"_

"_Let her die!"_

Melinda May shot up in the bed, drenched in cold sweat and with a horrible feeling in her gut. Her nightmares were about that event again. She closed her eyes trying to push the memories, the sounds, and the voices, out of her head. Once she was sure she had absolute control over her emotions, she took a deep breath and looked at the clock. Five am. The house was absolutely quiet. Time for Tai-Chi.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Jemma and Fitz were nothing if not in sync with each other. They woke up around the same hour and took the same amount of time getting ready. So when they both ran into each other in the kitchen, around eight am that morning, they smiled and mumbled their 'good morning' at each other.

"How are you feeling, Jems?" Fitz asked as he hunted the cupboards for cereal.

Jemma sighed as she collected fresh fruit for a milkshake. "I'm still thinking about how Ward could betray us is such a cruel way."

Fitz was quiet. He too, was wounded. He had found in Ward a friend and to think their friendship was never real, it stung. "We can't worry about that now, Jems. We have HYDRA to take down and as long as Skye's virus is up and running and Ward spills his guts to Coulson, we are going to be able to do something."

"I love your optimism Fitz," Jemma smiled brightly at her partner and best friend. "It makes me hopeful."

"Good," Fitz nodded with a grin. "I bet Trip doesn't make you hopeful," he made a face, mumbling under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Jemma heard and laughed. "Oh, Fitz. Are you jealous?"

Fitz sputtered for a moment, the tip of his ears turning red. "N-No."

Jemma smiled and shook her head. "Trip is a friend. Like Skye is a friend or Ward…was. You're still my Fitz. I'm still your Simmons."

Now all of his face was red. Why had she such perfect hearing? Such perfect voice…eyes…

"Good morning, Fitzsimmons," Bruce greeted.

The pair that didn't realize how close they actually were, jumped apart. Some cereal jumping from the box Fitz was holding. Jemma blushed a delightful pink turning to the fruit she was cutting to make a milkshake. Bruce smiled at them both.

"Good morning, Dr. Banner," Jemma said.

Bruce made his way to the double door fridge as another scientist walked into the kitchen, looking a little more than annoyed over the early hours.

"Tony," Bruce smirked.

Tony made a face as he turned the coffee machine on. "Stupid, early calls," he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't mind him. If he wakes up before noon he's a cranky child," Bruce said to Fitzsimmons that were watching the pouty Avenger with apprehension. "If he wakes up before noon and without coffee…he's worse than the other guy," he snickered as Tony fidgeted with the coffee machine, growling as it didn't turn on.

Jemma quietly sneaked to his side and turned it on herself, leaving his side just as quietly. Bruce chuckled. Tony kept grumbling, sitting on a stool, putting his head down on the counter.

"Good morning, Fitzsimmons, Bruce, Tony," Bobbi announced cheerfully waltzing into the kitchen with a skip to her step. Tony groaned at her cheerfulness at such an early hour. "I'm making breakfast today," she said louder realizing that it only made Tony whine like a petulant child.

Not far behind her was Clint. "Oh look, a Science convention in the kitchen," he quipped as he didn't stop, going straight outside. "Later, geeks!" He was dressed in workout clothes so he was probably going for a run before breakfast.

"I'm not saving you pancakes!" Bobbi shouted after him.

"Simmons," Bruce said immediately getting the British girl's attention. "Coulson talked about the research you were doing about the drug that saved him and Skye…were you able to finish it?"

"No, sir," Jemma shook her head. "I almost got some results when I was at the HUB but everything went down at the same time and I never got answers."

"Bruce and I were discussing," Bobbi started as she gathered the ingredients for the pancake mix. "We could keep on researching on the lab that it's set up here. We have all of the equipment and access to all of the databases we could need."

"That would be lovely Dr. Morse," Simmons nodded enthusiastically.

The scientists jumped when Tony made a fuss of trying to pour himself some coffee, falling from the stool and noisily going through the cupboard until he found a suitable mug. After he had three sips he turned to the engineer munching on his cereal. "_You_," he said suddenly making Fitz choke on the spoon he had barely put on his mouth. Jemma patted his back lightly. "What the hell is a Nigh-Night gun?"

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"How long have you been in here?"

"How long have you been up?"

May and Coulson stared at each other.

"I woke up at five am," May answered with a shrug.

"I heard you trashing around," Coulson mumbled while May narrowed her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a light sleeper. My bedroom is right next to yours. Was it bad?"

"It was a nightmare, is it supposed to be good?" May replied in a bored tone.

Coulson shrugged. "I've been down here since six."

"Staring at the screen? Watching Grant sleep?" May asked as she pulled a chair and joined him.

"I am trying to figure things out. He has been reporting to Garrett all this time. The reason we are not dead is because Garrett needed to know how I was brought back to life. If it wasn't for that…"

"Yes, I know."

"How's the team?" He asked changing topics.

"Skye is asleep as far as I know. I passed through the kitchen and Fitzsimmons were entertained with the other scientists and I think Trip joined Clint for the morning run."

"Good," Coulson nodded. "I think I have an idea. We need to send Garrett a message."

"Saying what?"

"That betrayal is not easily forgiven and that we are not playing around. We are serious, we are coming for them and the kid gloves are off."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Hm. Do you still want to shoot Ward?"

"Very much so."

"You'll have to use the Icer," Coulson added.

May sighed, looking like she was disappointed. "Not one real bullet? I promise I won't shoot something vital!"

A smile tugged at Coulson's lips. "No, May. The Icer and he'll be using a vest."

"…fine, it will do."

"Let's fake Grant Ward's death. See how Garrett responds to it. If we were able to kill a 'friend', imagine what we would do to the others that cross us."

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"He won't care," Grant deadpanned as Bobbi fixed a vest on him, with blood bags on specific places. She stepped back, patted his chest lightly with a smirk and left.

"Maybe, but it will definitely be considered a challenge in his eyes," Coulson shrugged.

"You're enjoying this," Grant turned to May.

"I won't kill you, which is sad. But I'll be able to shoot you and for now that actually makes me happy," May had a wicked grin in her face. It was creepy and scary and Grant wished he wasn't in this position.

"Everyone is disposable for Garrett. You can fake my death all you want, he won't move a muscle."

"It won't be just your death video and my message that he will have to handle," Coulson said as a slow grin appeared on his face.

Now Grant was happy that he wasn't in the base with Garrett and Raina right now. Coulson meant business and some hell was about to rain down on Garrett's head.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye woke with a start. A bit dazed and confused, she look around her room. The clock on her bedside marked half past eleven and Skye rubbed a hand across her face. She needed a shower, clean clothes and something to eat. She shouldn't have skipped dinner last night.

After taking a long hot shower, she felt clean and fresh, ready to take on the day. She opted for some dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. Pulling her hair in a ponytail, Skye decided to walk around barefoot. It was a warm day, anyway.

Going downstairs, her first stop was the kitchen. She found Clint there, freshly showered by the looks of it, sipping on a coffee and reading something on his tablet.

"Good morning, Clint," Skye smiled making a bee line for the coffee machine.

"S'up, Skye?" He nodded at her. "How are you feeling?"

Skye shrugged, pouring herself a generous amount of coffee. "I don't know," she mumbled sipping on the hot beverage. Opening the fridge she took out the milk and opening a random cupboard she found her favorite cereal.

"I get it. It's complicated," Clint sighed.

"Extremely," Skye nodded. "But I can't stay in bed and cry all day about it. I need to check my laptop to check on what the virus has been able to decrypt so far. Even with JARVIS' system helping me, HYDRA has some good computer specialists."

"Between you and Tony, I'm sure you'll crack their encryption in no time."

"Where is everybody?"

"Coulson and May are in the underground base working on a message to HYDRA," Clint started and Skye raised her eyebrows. "Don't even ask. I'm not sure if you would like to know and I'll let Coulson tell you himself," that made Skye apprehensive. It probably involved Ward. "The science convention, however, moved on to the labs."

"Science convention?" Skye asked confused as she sat at a stool with her bowl of cereal.

"I'm talking about the five scientists that are under this roof," he chuckled and Skye snorted. "They were talking about a bunch of science gibberish, I didn't catch their plans. Trip, however, went on a run with me and now he's getting his ass kicked by Sharon at the gym."

Skye nodded and ate her cereal in silence.

"Are you going to visit him?" Clint asked quietly, not looking at her. His eyes remained on the screen in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean…"

The archer sighed and raised his eyes towards the hacker. She chewed the last of her cereal slowly, before jumping up and going towards the sink to rinse her bowl. "No."

"Ok, that's fair. You feel betrayed," Clint nodded. "But that guy kind of loves you, y'know?"

Skye laughed. But it held no emotion. "You are not the first person to tell me that."

"Then it might not be a crazy idea. Trust me. Love can do a lot of things happen to a person. Every angel has their demons, some are really, really powerful. I'm not trying to make excuses for his behavior, far from it. But I come from a dark place as well. It took me a long while to crossover to the light. But…" Clint shrugged and sat up. Skye watched him closely. "I am here, aren't I?"

He left for the deck with a small smile towards the hacker. Skye sighed and dried her hands. Everyone insisted that Grant's feelings for her were real, that she could save him. But Skye was so deeply wounded that she couldn't let herself believe that. All of them have been fooled by Grant. This could very well be another trick. He proved himself to be a very good liar.

Shaking those thoughts off of her mind, she walked towards Tony's workshop.

"Morning, Tony. Fitz. JARVIS," she greeted the geniuses and the AI.

"Skye," Tony nodded at the girl, focusing on some specs Fitz was showing him for the Night-Night gun 2.0.

"Morning, Skye," Fitz threw a smile in her direction, before focusing back on the specs.

"_Good Morning, Ms. Skye, did you sleep well?_" JARVIS voice rang through the workshop.

"Yes, JARVIS, thank you. Where are we with the decryption process of HYDRA's database?" Skye asked as she took a seat at her impromptu desk, powering up her laptop.

"_It's a slow process, even with my system running it. HYDRA has a lot of traps for virus and outside intruders. You set one off and all of your work will go down the drain. Avoiding those traps and nullifying them is taking more time than what was expected_," JARVIS explained.

"Were we able to find something useful yet?" Skye asked as she went through the code of the virus, seeing for herself what JARVIS was telling her.

"_A couple of names that coincide with what Agent Ward told Agent Coulson last night._"

Ward's name made both Skye and Fitz cringe. While Skye looked murderous and slightly hurt, Fitz was just a kicked puppy on a curb, standing in the rain and hungry.

"At least we know he's telling the truth for once," Skye mumbled under her breath.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye had spent three hours fixing all the bugs that JARVIS identified with the virus. Even the hardest ones, with a bit of help from Tony, were able to be solved. This virus was crucial in the fight with HYDRA and she wanted it to be perfect. Hence why the loophole that let her access the virus and change it whenever she wanted.

Since she was a little girl, Skye was fantastic when handling technology. She seemed to connect with computers and it all unfolded before her. Some people are just born with gifts for certain things.

Getting up, she turned to the two engineers that were working together on the model for the new Night-Night gun.

"How's the new version coming up?" Skye asked.

"Bloody brilliant, let me tell ya," Fitz said excited.

"I'm impressed," Tony nodded amused with the younger engineer. "You're the first kid I come across that has this kind of brilliant ideas. I might just offer you a job."

Skye chuckled at Fitz excited child-like look. She would never forget his betrayed face upon hearing about Ward. He had become so close to the specialist that it was a hard thing to watch as he realized that their friendship wasn't real after all.

"I'm not one to judge upgrades, but didn't you upgrade the Night-Night gun recently?"

Fitz nodded. "I know that, but with Ward's betrayal, who's to say that HYDRA isn't stealing my specs and building their own kind?"

"I haven't thought of that," Skye frowned.

"I'm switching it up a bit just for the element of surprise," Fitz shrugged.

"Ok, then, just keep up the good work," Skye smiled and patted his shoulder.

Skye turned on her heels, leaving the engineers to discuss the specs. As she was entering the kitchen, Jemma appeared next to her with a grin. "Skye, I need blood."

"Can you sound more like a vampire, Jemma?" Skye laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're studying your blood and Coulson's to see if we can find more about the drug, but Dr. Banner needs a fresh sample," Jemma explained.

The hacker sighed. She was tired of being poked by needles, but Jemma wouldn't shut up if she didn't went along with the research. Honestly, since she found out about the origin of the drug, she was slightly scared of what they could find in her blood. Coulson was great, not suffering from any kind of changes. But everyone was different and Skye had been labelled a 0-8-4, so you never know!

After 'donating' the blood, Skye once again found herself in the kitchen where she prepared a sandwich. She hadn't seen May and Coulson yet, and it was worrying her. What were they planning? What were they doing? Torturing Ward for information? Given the pent up anger and betrayal they had, she wouldn't put past them. A part of her winced and felt sorry for the specialist. The other one just looked smug.

Skye groaned. She was starting to develop some weird double personality disorder.

Picking up her sandwich and orange juice, she went to the terrace and sat down in one of the chairs, setting her lunch on the glass table. Skye looked at the deck and found Clint target practicing.

"How do you have such good aim?" Skye asked.

Clint wasn't startled or even moved. But the corner of his lips turned upwards in a smile. "Years of practice and a lot of talent."

He released an arrow that hit the target perfectly.

"Maybe you could teach me one of these days. Lord knows I need to work on my aim," Skye sighed as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't see why not," Clint shrugged. "Finish your lunch and I'll give you your first lesson."

"Are you serious?" Skye asked perplexed. Clint nodded, loading another arrow and pointing the bow to his back, not turning his head. With his blue eyes fixed on Skye, he released the arrow that again, hit the target. "Damn that's cool," she whispered with wide eyes. "Hell yes, I want that lesson."

Clint chuckled and Skye finished her sandwich in three bites, gulping down a bit of juice, before joining Clint, where he started to explain her the basics. The bow was heavier than she thought.

Firing her first arrow was amusing. It didn't it the target. Not even close. Clint laughed and said that if he was going to teach her they would need warnings not to have anyone outside while they had their lessons. She would kill someone by mistake.

He wasn't too wrong. At her fourth try, the arrow flew past the target and would have hit Natasha if the Widow hadn't moved with a quick reflex. The assassin tuned to narrow her eyes at the duo. Skye looked like she wanted to throw herself out of the hill and Clint was highly amused.

"You've taken another student. Wasn't Kate enough?" Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"I have nothing left to teach Kate," Clint grinned. "Skye here looks promising."

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Skye gasped, frozen to the ground.

"No harm, no foul," Natasha rolled her eyes. "Your teacher here should use suction cups while you are still new to this. The next person might not have my reflexes."

Clint scoffed. Suction cups. Who would learn with that?

"Great, you are back! Talbott?"

Skye was startled by Coulson's sudden appearance, but the two assassins were not. Skye wondered if anything surprised these two anymore or if their poker faces were that good.

"Took a little convincing, but after we put him in contact with Fury, he backed down," Natasha explained. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will for now be a terrorist organization. Until HYDRA is cleared out, they will maintain that status for the public. But they will help us fight it. Off books of course. They know HYDRA wants to take over the government as well so they are willing to help."

"That's good. Now that you are here, I have a mission. You two, Trip, Mockingbird and 13."

"Awesome. What is it?" Clint asked.

"We are taking down the first HYDRA base. Where Garrett is," Coulson explained. "It's time we strike back."

* * *

**R & R**


	9. This is War

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_Oh wow. It's been awhile. My bad. Forgive me. In this chapter we have action (sort of, I'm not really good at writing it but I hope you still enjoy the chapter), Philinda, Captain/Coulson bonding, the "kids" having a little bit of fun (this is why I shouldn't be allowed to write after five am!) and the death of someone I want to strangle for a really long time._

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 9** – _This Is War_

"Sir?"

Garrett turned around to face a nervous looking guard. "What is it?"

"A kid, sir, he dropped off this thumb drive and took off running," the guard swallowed and handed Garrett the thumb drive with shaky hands.

"Grab me that kid, soldier," Garrett growled and turned around, heading for the computer center.

The soldier nodded and went back upstairs. Garrett slammed the drive in one of the desks. "I want to know what this has. _**Now**_!"

Ever since the fiasco in Barcelona, where Ward was captured, Garrett has been on edge. So far, the research about the drug that was in the back-up drive that Ward got from the BUS, was leading Raina nowhere. There was a still some details to go over, but nothing seemed to help and he, plus his superiors, was getting frustrated.

He knew Coulson's team was trouble. He should have eliminated them when he had the chance and now they were out there, hidden, with his protégé and ready to ruin his plans. Even if he had released into the world a ton of problems when he broke into the fridge, he was sure Coulson would not rest until he took the whole organization down. And Philip Coulson never once left a mission unfinished, the perfect bastard. The damn asgardian should have let the stick inside of him for a couple of more minutes!

"What is going on?" Raina asked calmly, laying a hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"Nothing that I can't solve," Garrett grumbled. If the woman wasn't useful for his research he would have killed her a long time ago. She was annoying and her flower dresses were as tacky as they came.

"Sir, it's a video and only a video. Should we play it?"

"Is there a virus attached to it?"

"No, sir. No password as well. It's a harmless drive, just with a video."

Odd. Very odd.

"…play it," Garrett ordered.

Surveillance video. Of Grant. The kid was locked in a four by four cement cell, with no light. It was not on their precious airplane – that mysteriously vanished as well – and Garrett wasn't recognizing the place. He was sitting on a makeshift bed, when Agent Melinda May storms in and makes the specialist jump from his place.

"**This is how we handle traitors now,"** she stated coldly raising a gun at his chest.

_No. She wouldn't._ Garrett thought to himself. _Coulson wouldn't allow his pit bull to kill one of their own. Isn't their hacker in love with him or something? Is he allowing his death to happen like that?_

"**May…May think about what you are doing!" **Grant pleaded backing up to a wall.

Garrett could accuse the kid of being weak, but the truth was that if you weren't scared of The Calvary, you were stupid and Grant Ward was a lot of things, but he was not stupid.

"**Oh, I thought about it. You betrayed this team. A team that has been your family for the past eight months. We supported you, helped you, and backed you up. Yet, you handed us over to John Garrett without a second thought."**

"**I owe him everything!"**

_Damn right he does!_

"She's going to kill him," Raina realized quietly by his side.

"_**We **_**owe **_**you **_**nothing,"** May growled and pulled the trigger two times, right into his chest.

Blood started to appear through his white shirt as he fell to the floor. Raina gasped, and she wasn't the only one. A lot of computer specialists and guards had watched and were surprised as well. Garrett gritted his teeth. Damn! The kid was a useful asset. Easy to manipulate and keep in line with a couple of punches here and there, but Coulson had to outsmart him again and prepare a trap. Why go to so much trouble capturing Grant if he was going to kill him anyway?

"**I hope you see how we handle traitors nowadays, Garrett,"** Coulson's voice echoed through the speakers and Garrett narrowed his eyes. In the screen, Coulson looked murderous. Cold and enraged, he was an Agent on a mission and a dangerous one at that. "**We won't spare you. Any of you. You think S.H.I.E.L.D. is done for? You might want to double check it. We just killed a former team mate and we are not looking back. Whatever makes you think that you are safe…you better prepare for the worst!"**

The message was over and while everyone just stood a bit shaken, Garrett was furious. However, he didn't have a lot of time to stew on his anger. Shots were heard outside the base and a guard came running in, blood all over his clothes. "Sir, we are being attacked!"

Garrett cursed in seven different languages as he started shooting orders to evacuate. He removed the gun from his waistband and grabbed Raina roughly by the arm, dragging her towards the exit. As they reached the surface, dozens of his men were lying dead. Arrows, bullets and some broken necks.

"What now?" A freaked out Ian Quinn showed up next to him. "Who's attacking us?"

The older man growled. He knew exactly who was attacking them. "Strike Team Delta."

"Who?" Quinn asked in a mix of confusion and fear.

"Your worst nightmare, rich boy. You better move your ass because we need to get out of here now," Garrett turned around and headed towards the back door.

"My gravitonium! I can't leave it behind!"

"Stay if it's worth your life," Garrett shouted as he reached one of the SUVs. He threw Raina inside, the other woman livid as what was going on.

Quinn was going to reply, when he screamed in pain as he got electrocuted. Garrett cursed and then howled in pain as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. Still, he jumped inside the SUV and started the engine. As he drove off, shots were fired, breaking all the windows. It was not just Hawkeye and Black Widow, they had brought more agents and Garrett could guess who! Few people worked close with Coulson's prestigious team of assassins.

"Garrett…" Raina called from her side.

He turned to her, ready to snap, when he saw the awful flower dress stained with blood. Her blood. Blood that kept pouring out of the wound that she had on the left side of her stomach.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"Вот дерьмо, сукин сын сбежал." (_Shit, son of a bitch got away!_)

"Easy, Natasha, this was a win," Clint chuckled, jumping from the rooftop to land next to her.

"_Hawk, Widow, we have the base. All of the guards are down, the rest are all tied up,_" Bobbi's voice came from the coms.

"Good work, Mockingbird," Clint grinned. "Did they left anything behind?"

"_A lot of stuff,_" Bobbi muttered, curiosity laced through her voice. "_However, I'm using the DWARFS to inspect the area better. Is huge. There's a lot to go through._"

"DWARFS?" Clint asked confusion all over his features.

Bobbi sighed. "_I borrowed them from Fitz. They're…you know what, never mind. I have a lot to do right now!_"

"_Triplett and I are going to inspect the town, see what we can gather from the locals,_" Sharon said.

"Yes, let me know what you find," Natasha sighed and looked at the ground where Ian Quinn was starting to stir. "This was the son of a bitch who almost killed Skye."

"Hmm. How happy I am that he was left behind to welcome us," Clint's grin was sadistic.

Natasha smirked. "Wasn't he a sweetheart?"

As soon as Quinn was able to open his eyes, he gasped and started to crawl away from the assassin duo. "You…you…"

"We…we…" Clint mocked. "We are going to kill you, yes."

"You shouldn't have shot Skye," Natasha tutted. "That's a big no-no," she finished like was talking to a five year old.

Quinn fearfully looked behind his shoulder.

"Garrett is not here to save you," Clint point out darkly.

"Why is the girl so goddamn important?" Quinn growled.

"Doesn't matter. She's important to Coulson, she's important to us. Besides, we don't like people that go around shooting sweethearts in the stomach," Clint huffed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"We should take you to Coulson and May. They would love to have you for dinner. Quite literally," Natasha's grin was freaking Quinn out. "Remember Agent May? The woman that apparently bashed your head into a table?"

"Temperamental that one," Clint said. "Even I know better than to push her buttons."

"We could also take you to Skye, but she already had her dose of you. Besides, we don't want blood on that girl's hands. Heaven knows that she has her own demons to deal with," Natasha went on. "I'm selfish. I'm not going to do any of that. The Hawk and I are going to do what we do best."

They both had matching grins on their faces. Once they were done with Quinn, he would regret lifting a finger at Skye. Too bad he wouldn't be around to apologize.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"We did it," Coulson announced with a big grin to the ones reunited around the dinner table at the terrace, overlooking the pool and the fantastic Golf view. It was nightfall. Skye, May, Fitzsimmons, Bruce, Tony and Coulson where having dinner when the latter received a phone call that had him happier than he had been in a while.

"Is Garrett dead?" May asked.

"Unfortunately no, but Clint told me that one of his arrows is adorning his shoulder," Coulson said with a satisfied smile. "It's enough for now. We took the base, recovered some of the missing artifacts from the fridge but not all. The 084 we found in Peru was not there. We also recovered the gravitonium."

"Raina? Quinn?" Skye asked.

"Raina escaped with Garrett and Natasha is unable to tell me if she was injured. But Quinn…you don't need to worry about him anymore, Skye," Coulson said softly to the girl, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Natasha and Clint took care of him."

"He's dead then?" Skye blinked and Coulson nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief. Quinn related nightmares could stop now, she hoped.

"With Maria gaining back control of the HUB, Talbot backing off from the attack, and now Garrett's base down…we have reasons to celebrate," Tony grinned. "Alright, we're back on the fight. HYDRA, zero. S.H.I.E.L.D., one."

"I'll celebrate to that," Coulson chuckled.

Everyone's mood instantly lifted. All but Skye. She kept a smile in her face. She was happy for this victory, but it was difficult to be too happy when Grant was so close, yet so far. Usually she'll be all for celebrating. Be the life of the party. Talk until her elbows came off or someone tranquilized her. But the last couple of days….it was hard to be the light, when the darkness was overwhelming.

Realizing she had Jemma's eyes on her, Skye forced a smile. The biochemist wasn't convinced. So Skye took a deep breath and absorbed the good energies pouring from everyone, an instant grin appearing on her face and she turned to pull Tony into a conversation. The genius immediately made her laugh with one of his less than pleasant commentaries about Dr. Banner's little green side.

May sighed staring at Skye. She was forcing small talk. May knew the girl was broken, needed time to lick her wounds, but here she was. Being happy. Because if she didn't have her happiness, what did she have?

"Mel, stop brooding," Coulson muttered.

The agent turned her annoyed face towards Coulson. "I am not brooding."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"I know you are."

"This is pointless," May muttered rolling her eyes while Coulson smirked. This bantering…it was them. A long time ago. They would have this childish back and forth banter and it was easy, fun and just so simply endearing. But life is not good for too long and they learned that the hard way.

"No, brooding is pointless."

"I will stab you with a fork!"

Coulson snickered but didn't move away. May couldn't help the smile that was tugging at her lips, so she just looked away. His blue eyes were too irresistible and she wanted to maintain her cold mask on. Looking into his beautiful eyes would only bring memories she loved and pain she could never forget. They were so complicated. Tragically damaged.

"Midnight swim!" Tony shouted.

"It's not even midnight Tony," Bruce widened his eyes at the billionaire that was already off his chair.

Skye squealed and jumped from her chair following the billionaire.

"You just ate!" Bruce shouted.

"You will get a congestion, Skye!" Coulson warned the young woman.

Too late. Both the billionaire and the hacker jumped into the pool. Coulson groaned while May watched with amused warm brown eyes.

"Why do I even care?" Bruce muttered annoyed and amused.

"FITZSIMMONS," Skye shouted attracting the scientists' attention. "Join in! Come on. The water is great! _Doooo iiiiiit_!"

Jemma giggled and stood up, unable to resist Skye's puppy dog eyes.

"Jemma!" Fitz gasped. "We just ate and it's getting chilly…"

"Oh come on, Fitz, live a little!" Jemma laughed and took the engineer's hand, dragging him pool side.

"Jems, I'm not-," Fitz couldn't finish expressing his worries. Jemma nudged him forward and he lost his balance, falling into the pool. Skye laughed while Tony was just floating on his back.

With a deep breath, Jemma jumped inside as well, Skye cheering her all the way!

"Kids," May shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Tony falls under that category," Bruce deadpanned as he started collecting the dishes.

"We have visitors?" Coulson asked, with the background giggles of Skye and Jemma, and the yelps of Fitz that was stuck between the girls, getting water thrown at his face. The garage lights were on and both May and Bruce turned to stare.

"Can't be strangers. The access to the villa is made down the road with a specific code," Bruce muttered.

The lights of the garage were turned off and from there emerged Steve and Sam. The two agents and the scientist relaxed their shoulders.

Sam and Steve spoke quietly walking through the deck. Sam notices the pool filled with people now playing Marco Polo – Tony's idea – and was suddenly running and yelling 'Cannonball'. The girls shrieked as he hit the water with a big splash. Steve looked choked, mouth hanging open at the antics of his friend and well…of the dressed people inside the pool.

"Tony's idea?" He asked, turning to Bruce.

"Why do you even ask anymore…" Bruce chuckled and went inside with some dishes.

"Captain," Coulson nodded, not being able to stop the small boy inside of him from doing flips as he saw his hero.

"Agent Coulson," Steve grinned.

"Please. Coulson would be fine," Coulson said with a smile.

"Once you stop calling me Captain and start calling me Steve," the blonde man said with a smile.

"I'll try," Coulson chuckled.

May rolled her eyes at Coulson's sparkling blue eyes as he stared at the super soldier. She decided to help Bruce with the dishes instead. And probably grab towels for when the kiddies decided to leave the pool.

Coulson watched May leave and cleared his throat, sitting back down on his seat. "How was your trip?"

Steve sighed and sat at May's previous seat. "I wasn't able to find who I was looking for. I got there too late and he was already gone."

"Can I ask who you were looking for?"

"…Bucky Barnes," Steve replied.

"WHO PULLED MY PANTS DOWN?" Tony suddenly shouted. Neither Coulson nor Steve turned, but the soldier snorted thinking that it might have been Sam.

"I thought he died…over seventy years ago," Coulson said, shock coloring his features.

"He's the Winter Soldier. The assassin I talked about when you first arrived at the villa. I left the detail of him being Bucky Barnes because…"

"He was your best friend and obviously you are going to look for him," Coulson deduced.

"Bucky was brainwashed by HYDRA in a way that I can't begin to imagine what they put him through. He deserves a second chance. I want to find him. Give him that chance," Steve explained running a hand through his blonde hair. "Sam is coming with me and Stark is helping me track him down. However is not easy."

"Yes, everyone deserves a second chance…" Coulson nodded slowly. If he was given a second chance, why shouldn't the others be allowed the same courtesy?

"The Agent that betrayed you…"

"Captain, he wasn't brainwashed. He knew what he was doing. He killed Agent Victoria Hand and several more in cold blood," Coulson interrupted him with a stone look.

"There are more types of brainwashing than wiping memories away and replacing the real person with a puppet," Steve smiled sadly.

Coulson didn't reply, because how could he? The Captain was right.

"I'm just saying…give him another chance. He killed people in cold blood…that's a terrible thing, yes. But remember Natasha and Clint. Weren't they freelance assassins when you picked them up and dusted them off for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

_Well, he has me there._

Steve grinned, knowing he got through the Agent. "One more thing…" he said a hand coming inside his jacket. "I have been carrying these…"

Coulson almost fainted at the sight of his vintage Captain America trading cards.

"I asked Fury to keep them after New York. He allowed it," Steve smiled as he placed the signed cards in front of Coulson. The Agent was speechless. "They reminded me that there are still good men worth fighting for," he stood up, tired and jetlagged. "You were a hero in the battle of New York, Coulson, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is lucky to have you fight for its cause."

Coulson got choked up. Steve patted his shoulder lightly and entered the house. May showed up a few seconds later. "Tissue?" She teased.

"Just take the kids out of the pool before they get a cold," Coulson rolled his eyes and gathering his trading cards, stood up and headed for his room.

May turned back to the pool. Somehow, they now had a volleyball and were throwing it around. Tonight that small victory against HYDRA was enough. They needed a break. All of them. She lay down on a chaise lounge and just watched over the game, _the kids could stay past their bedtime today_, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

**R & R**


	10. How To Save a Life

**Avenging S.H.I.E.L.D.**

_**Summary: **_Before, Phil Coulson's death brought them together to fight an alien invasion. They have fought their own battles since then, but now it's time they helped an old friend to defeat HYDRA and restore S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers. Post-Providence (1x18).

_No, I'm not dead. Yes, this story is moving along nicely. Yes, I promise that my updates will be closer now!_

**Warning:**English is not my first language. I don't have a beta. Every mistake is my own.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 10** – _How To Save a Life_

It has been three weeks since Grant laid his eyes on anyone of his team. Not that he did when he was captured, but Coulson and May completely disappeared after they recorded that little Oscar-worthy video for Garrett.

The last time Coulson spoke with him was to tell him that they had taken down Garrett's base and injured the man in the process, captured some of the weapons that had been stolen from the fridge and…Ian Quinn was dead. Grant grinned at that part and his grin widened when he found out it was Romanoff and Barton that dealt with him. He would have loved it more if he had gotten to kill him, but the billionaire was dead now and he couldn't hurt Skye anymore. Coulson left, saying that he needed to check on the kids that jumped to a pool with their clothes on right after dinner. The agent left with a smirk, knowing that it had pained Grant to know that his former team was having fun in a pool – while he was stuck between four walls of concrete.

Since he had been captured, a complete month ago, Grant had a lot of free time. A lot. After the initial three days where May and Coulson didn't cease their interrogation, he had been lonely, except the casual visit from Coulson to ask him more questions. But not for the past weeks. The only "visits" Grant had were Bobbi or Sharon's ones to bring him lunch and dinner. He was glad that the cell he was locked in had a bathroom.

With nothing else to do, no one to talk to, he thought a lot about what he did with his life. From the moment he met Garrett, to the situation he found himself at that moment. Even if he owed Garrett everything…did he owe him his heart? The small piece of soul that was left in him? Did Grant really wanted to give up those things and be left with nothing? The specialist found himself not wanting that. He wanted his heart, his soul. He wanted them so he could give them to Skye. Even if she hated his guts right now.

Skye…

He misses her. Her touch, her presence, her laugh, her teasing, her endless lists of nicknames to tick him off, her bravery…he missed all of her. His Rookie. The woman that he loves. The light to his darkness.

But he had to go and do what he does best. Screw things up!

He had asked to see her after the interrogation was over. Coulson's eyes turned a lethal shade of blue as he said a sharp 'no' and left. When he asked for her again, after recording the video, he really thought the Calvary was going to tear him limb by limb. Grant often tried to ask Bobbi or Sharon for anything, but the women shook their heads and didn't say a word.

It was his own damn fault. He had to go and betray everyone.

But couldn't anyone understand that he was a soldier? He had a mission. He had orders. S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA have been one in a same for a long time and it wasn't really a betrayal. He was a murderer yes…but S.H.I.E.L.D. hired him to be a murderer. He was a specialist. He went in and got the job done. They trained him to be a murderer. So why were they so touchy about that now?! Unbelievable how the organization was the epitome of hypocrisy.

Grant paced, and paced. He was a caged lion. He paced some more. Anger boiling inside of him. The loneliness of the cell, the guilt of betraying his friends and assuming to himself that he was going to let them all die to save himself and Skye, the pain of possibly losing Skye forever, the fear of Garrett getting to Skye…with a loud growl he slammed his fist into the concrete wall and a distinctive sound of a bone breaking made him retreat, gasping as he clutched his now broken wrist to his chest.

"_Fuck!_"

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Clint burst out laughing and almost fell from the chair, making Natasha raise her eyes from her tablet where she was reading the specs of a building they were going to take down next weekend. "What's so funny?"

The archer snickered and with a few strokes on the keyboard, replayed the footage of Grant punching the wall. Natasha snorted and laid the tablet down on the table.

The master assassins were down on the underground base studying their next mission and meanwhile, they were babysitting Grant by having the security footage on one of the screens.

"He's an idiot," Natasha shook her head.

"I think that's fairly obvious, but he's starting to break," Clint smirked, putting both hands behind his head.

"Wasn't that the point of leaving him in solitude for the last three weeks? Breaking him?"

"Yep. I just didn't expect to get literal," he snickered.

Natasha sighed. "Let me go up to the house, try to get Simmons to come and fix the big bad wolf," she stood up. "Maybe after she fixes him, you and I can have a chat with him."

"Should I sharpen my arrows?"

"Not that kind of talk, Hawk," Natasha chuckled.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye let herself fall on the mat with a tired sigh. Her body was so sore, she was sure she wouldn't be able to get up for days. Ever since their take down of Garrett's base, nearly three weeks ago, Skye felt this new conviction inside of her. They were going to win. They had to. There was no other option. They couldn't let HYDRA win. Knowing that there was a war coming and since her S.O. was locked under lock and key on the underground base, she had to go to someone else for training.

Who better than the Calvary? May didn't looked surprised, but she did look proud. Soon, Black Widow, Mockingbird and 13 joined the cause and every one took turns into teaching Skye how to fight like a badass. They all had different styles and different advices to give her. Skye soaked it all in. May and Natasha were the hard ones to handle and after their training sessions, Skye couldn't move without wincing. She even took to practicing Tai-Chi with May and that helped her flexibility. With Bobbi, she learned yoga and was starting to get the hang of the titanium bõ-staff. Even if she nearly caused Trip a concussion one time. Oh, and she will never speak of the time she hit Clint on the stomach with it. Bobbi couldn't stop laughing for hours after that, annoying the archer who had a permanent scowl on his face.

But besides her physical training, Skye had gotten to really learn from Tony Stark. The man was surprisingly easy to deal with, she didn't know what anyone complained about. Coulson told her that because Tony and Skye spoke the same language, that they were a match made in _hell_. Apparently, Coulson was fearing Skye's skills after Tony Stark 'polished' her.

Computer Science always came naturally to Skye, so naturally that she surprised Tony on several occasion when she used a code that he wouldn't dream of but it would work or even built an entire protocol in a day or so. He would do such things. But he was a genius and never mind that he had been to MIT. This girl taught herself everything and learned from one hacker or another. Tony was just really enchanted with her computer skills and didn't mind sharing one trick or another.

Whenever together, they were avoided by everyone. Apparently, they could talk and talk for hours and not get tired of listening to each other and their sass was just too powerful for every poor human being to handle!

All in all, Skye has been keeping herself busy. The exhaustion of the training, the computer science and keeping up with a genius and everyone else, left her drained so that in the end of the day, she would sleep without nightmares and she didn't have to stop to think about Ward. That she could pretend her life was a little normal.

"Okay, Skye, you deserve a break," Sharon laughed, helping the girl up. "Why don't you go and take a shower, put on your bikini and let's catch some sun?"

"Sounds good. Give me twenty!"

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Coulson sighed as he stared at the virtual map on the screen. The world map had on it every S.H.I.E.L.D. facility identified by the black eagle. The ones that had been destroyed, like the Triskelion, had a red cross on it and were more than Coulson cared to admit. The ones taken by HYDRA had a red circle around them and the ones that had been taken back by what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. had their red circle replaced with a white one. So far, they were winning but Coulson knew that HYDRA was planning big moves. Garrett has been licking his wounds over the past three weeks, but he wouldn't be for long.

The virus Skye had uploaded into their system was their main weapon, and over the past three weeks they had taken back control of the Australian and Italian HUB. It was a big win, considering the small man power they had on their side.

The American HUB, which Hill was in charge, was getting back on track. Even with the government breathing down their necks. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. was now "owed" by Stark Industries. And the government couldn't do much against Tony's army of lawyers. Tony had decided that privatizing S.H.I.E.L.D. was the best option to rebuild it and Coulson agreed. It was working and it was keeping the government off their business. Slowly, they were fighting HYDRA and no matter how long it took, they would eventually defeat the beast.

The one thing Hill gladly did, was hand over the traitors to the government. Not Ward, however. Hill and Coulson were in a heated argument over handing the man over or not, but Coulson stood his ground. Grant Ward would be dealt with internally. Like Hill didn't keep the people she wanted and handed the government some rats just to keep the man in suits happy! Knowing it was a losing battle (and that Coulson was right), Hill just decided to drop the subject.

"Coulson?"

The agent was brought back from his thoughts with Natasha's voice. "What is it? Doubts with the Mexico facility take over?"

"No, but your boy wonder just punched a concrete wall," Natasha smirked.

Phil opened and closed his mouth. "Let me see if Simmons can assist him," he sighed, shoulders dropping.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Fitzsimmons had yet to give up gushing about the two scientists they were having the privilege of working with. Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Barbara Morse were two well-known names around the Academy. Not to mention that Tony Stark was letting them use his tech for their projects. While Simmons bounded with the biologist and the gamma-ray expert, Fitz couldn't be happier sharing his tech ideas with _the_ Tony Stark. The genius suggested a thing or two on a project or another, but overall he was just really impressed with all of Fitz's ideas and way of thinking. They both were rocket scientists and talking to Fitz was interesting to say the least. Tony was financing the mass production of the ICER, seeing it as a weapon that wasn't bad. It was a nice weapon. Kind of. He heard that it stung like hell getting hit by one of the bullets, but it was still better to be knocked out than to be dead.

Over the past three weeks, Simmons worked with Banner on the blood samples they got from Skye – and then from Coulson – and tried to come to an understanding about the drug. They were able to "tear down" the DNA and investigate small portions of it. Nothing dangerous came up, Skye and Coulson were healthy as two horses and Coulson has been revived for close to two years now and side effects had yet to shown. Bobbi had said that maybe they wouldn't be able to replicate the actual drug, but maybe…_just maybe_…they could fabricate a serum that would help the regeneration process in severe cases. If that was the only outcome, then well, Simmons would be happy.

Fitz however, managed to develop the Night-Night gun 2.0 and was tinkering with Clint's trick arrows and quiver, promising the archer that it would be a completely new and improved experience once he was done. Clint was a bit worried about leaving his arrows in the hands of a kid, but Coulson put his mind at ease. Not only that, but Fitz was actually developing a new tracker for every member of the team and was working on bringing to life new suits for it as well– with Simmons help, of course. These suits would protect the team on the field against fire, drastic temperatures, and electrical shocks and even…bullets.

The science twins had been busy, but it was all for the greater good.

"Simmons," Coulson called as he knocked on the lab door.

Jemma excused herself to Bruce and walked towards the Agent. "Yes, sir?"

"I kind of…need you to do something…"

"What is it?"

"Ward punched the concrete wall of the cell," Coulson sighed.

"Oh dear, he broke his wrist, didn't he?" Simmons guessed and started to collect some supplies.

"You'll check him out?" Coulson asked in a bit of surprised as she started to gather the supplies.

"…I will, sir," Jemma nodded with a tight smile. "Even if he's an evil son of a bitch."

Coulson snorted. He was looking forward to see how this small reunion between the biochemist and the specialist would go.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Grant sighed. The throbbing pain on his wrist a reminder of just how hard those concrete walls really were. He grimaced as he stared at his hand, slowly starting to swell. The door to the cell opened and Coulson appeared with a blank expression. His blue eyes went to his injured hand and the Agent rolled his eyes, stepping aside so Jemma could shyly peak her head inside.

"Jemma!" Grant said in surprise, not really believing that the biochemist had actually went there to treat his hand.

"Ward," Jemma nodded, placing a small bag of supplies on the table. "You can go Coulson," she smiled at the older Agent.

Coulson frowned looking between Jemma and Grant. The specialist sighed. "I'm not going to hurt her, sir," he muttered.

"I'll be fine," Jemma guaranteed.

With a warning look to the specialist, Coulson removed himself from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, come sit so I can look at what you did," Jemma swallowed and waved to the chairs around the metal table. Grant nodded and stood up, moving so he could sit in front of her. "Alright, let's take a look, shall we?" Jemma took his hand carefully, pressing around the swelling, making Ward wince. "Definitely broken. I thought you knew better than to punch concrete walls. You're not Superman, the wall won't crumble beneath your touch," the biochemist ranted. "But then again, I thought you knew better in a lot of things, Agent Ward, I need to learn not to be so surprised when it comes to you."

Grant watched her. She wouldn't meet his eyes, focusing on the task at hand instead. He jumped out of a plane for this woman, the friend that treated his wounds and always went around the group, worrying like a big sister. Of course, the jumping out of a plane part was a bit of a selfish move, knowing that the team would trust him completely after that. But he could have let her fall, let her drown. No one would know that he intentionally had let her die, because after all, he did jump after her. Grant could have sentence her to her death, but he didn't. Because even if he did not understand 90% of the words that came out of her mouth, he cared.

"I'm so sorry, Jemma."

Caught by surprise, the biochemist stopped wrapping his wrist in the bandage for a second, her hands freezing on the spot. Jemma really wasn't expecting Grant to apologize.

"You have no reason to believe my apologies, but I am sorry that I hurt you. Also…thank you for coming here to take care of my wrist. I know you didn't have to. I know all of you could have just let it be. But you didn't and I'm grateful."

Why didn't these people just left him injured and in pain? He deserved it. God knows he did. Instead, Jemma shows up twenty minutes later, ready to fix the damage. Kill them with kindness was starting to echo across his mind.

"Why did you jump off the plane for me?" Jemma asked, snapping her eyes back to his.

Grant sighed. He knew this question was coming.

"It was to gain everyone's trust, wasn't it? To show that you were committed to the team," she went on, guessing his reasons. The woman was smart, Grant wasn't too surprised.

"It was, yes," he confessed. Done with lies, he only could tell the truth know and hope that people would believe it, even if they had no reason to do so. Jemma sighed and kept going, taking care of his injured hand. "But I could have let you die," he added.

"Why didn't you?" It wasn't rhetorical, she was genuinely curious.

"Because I started to care," Grant muttered, looking to a random spot on the wall. "I wasn't planning on caring about any of you. I was a soldier, a spy, and I had a mission that I needed to focus on."

"Why did you start to care about us? If you actually did. You could be playing me right now," her eyes hardened as she tugged on the bandages a little too hard making him wince a tiny bit.

"I could, but I'm not. I'm on a cell, and I'm not getting out of here so soon. I have no interest of lying anymore when you already know the truth about who I am," Grant sighed. "It's hard to say why. Maybe because you annoying brats started to get to me, with your science-y talks that left me confused 99% of the time," _Maybe because you were like the little brother and sister that I was never able to protect_. "Because I was stuck 24/7 on an airplane with you, getting my ass kicked at word games because of your britishness…" Jemma actually cracked a smile at that. "You…_and Fitz_…proved yourself to me in a way that I wasn't expecting."

Jemma nodded and looked down at her hands. "Fitz…he was really hurt you know," she mumbled and Grant closed his eyes nodding. He would imagine so. "He believed in you. You were his friend and he believed that you had his back. That he could count on you in times of trouble. He was deeply hurt and betrayed, but somehow, he still thinks that you have a chance to prove yourself, that you're not evil," Grant stared at her in shock.

"He does? Why?"

Jemma shrugged. "He's Fitz. He's your friend. And friends have each other's backs, even when you don't deserve it."

With a sad smile, Jemma nodded at the security camera and the door opened, Coulson expecting her outside.

"Here," she said remembering the painkillers she had in the first aid kid. Jemma set them on top of the table with a bottle of water. "Take two now and two later after dinner. It should help with the pain."

Grant nodded, still speechless over her previous words. Jemma turned and left, Coulson closing and locking the door behind her door. Grant sighed and took the painkillers, hoping that they would knock him out enough to get some rest. He was starting to break and he knew that was what Coulson wanted.

**R & R**


End file.
